Faunus in Heat
by boris-the-red
Summary: A long dreaded period of Blake Belladonna's life quickly spirals into becoming the most awe-striking, self-discovery journeys of love and passion she has ever experienced. In the heat of passion and frenzied sensation, she learns that true love can appear in the most unassuming and mysterious of places, long after the heat has died down. Namely, in the place of Mister Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Faunus in Heat**

Chapter 1: Where it begins.

**This being my first story, I was conflicted about whether or not to actually write this. I was completely happy to sit and wait and read and review what others had to say and input into fandoms and characters, but this idea simply would not rest.**

**And when a mind is restless, the body acts in the most surprising ways.**

**I'm doing this as there is a displeasing amount of Blake and Jaune stories or ideas floating about, so I decided to rectify that. I enjoy Blake as a character and Jaune is my go-to for romance stories of RWBY ('cause I'm old-fashioned like that :P).**

**So, I have decided to right this down instead of letting it keep me up at night. Sleep is important, and so I act, not as a vessel for my impoverished beliefs, but as a martyr to rest. And so with that, I begin.**

**Also, I'll mention I don't own RWBY, cause that's what the hip-kids say.**

* * *

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment_."

––_The Truth About Forever_ by Sarah Dessen

* * *

Man has long been capable of great things. Civilisation. Magic. Technology. Warfare. Peace. Death. Life. Hate. Love. Any great love is stronger than any being or weapon can hope to be, and so with their capability to love they repelled the darkness that once threatened their brief time in the world.

And in their capability they so rarely remember the remnants of conflicts last finished, advances lately excelled, and stories quickly told.

And in Man's haste their Remnants remain, scattered as they are, in toil and strife, but in great liberty and with great possibility as well.

Remnant was a world of many vast lands, and all the lands upon the planets face held some of the deadliest and most heartless creatures ever to meet the challenge of existence. But was also home to the greatest heroes and heroines to ever live.

One such home was the continent of Vytal, the Kingdom of Vale. The safest of all Kingdoms.

It was a calm spring evening in the land of Vale. The dark blue stillness of the sky was pierced by the shattered moon that hung above the World of Remnant.

A cool breeze swept across the vast landscapes of the single Kingdom of Vytal. Across the cultured, populated cities; the wide, expansive reaches of shimmering midnight water, the lush, vermillion trees of the forests of Forever Fall, and up the Cliffside to the prestigious Academy of Beacon.

Over the generations, the Kingdom's greatest heroes and defenders were once taught at this very Academy, where they learned the greatest knowledge and gained the best experience necessary to be Hunters and Huntresses of Vale.

It was a beauteous institution of legacy and greatness, where dreams were made and become a reality. Where legends are not made, but chosen. Where the best of the best of the elite are selected for supreme conditioning and top-tier expertise in how to protect the world from the forces of Grimm.

Attending this Academy was like stepping into a never ending dream.

But for one unfortunate Faunus, that idea was turned on it's head, spun around, flipped inside out, and then handed back. For one solitary huntress-in-training was suffering from a period of ferocious expectation and shattering composure; where if her dreams were to come true, she would be simultaneously in heaven and hell.

This Faunus was Blake Belladonna; she was an elite master of stealth and skilled with her bladed-gun – and she was in heat.

* * *

**If you take the time to read this, let me know what you think.**

**I'm not looking for anything special, just tell me if you like it, and I'll keep going, or not, and I'll try to shape up.**

**Yes, this is short, but that's the idea, it's an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Restless for a night.

Blake shivered against her bed as the soft breeze sent a massive wave of sensation through her frenzied, hormone-riddled body as it rolled in through the open window.

She cursed her fine-tuned senses, now driven doubly so by the fact that she was getting into the time to mate. In an act to stop her heated thoughts, she did what she normally does; recite what she knows about the situation, and try to find a way to counteract it.

Faunus reach sexual maturity at the same time humans do, but there was always an exception, in both species. She was one year under maturity and her body decided sooner was better than later for her to experience the frenzy of emotion and animal desire that every Faunus goes through. And these feelings now coursed through her like an long-engrained libido.

She found no easy way of counteracting this situation and then huffed to herself and used her practised agility and stealth to shut the windows and return to bed, without waking one of her fellow huntress-in-training.

She dwelled on that last thought for a moment. She was a huntress for Dust's sake! A concealed warrior hiding from the shadows of any given realm of Vale. A master of stealth and sabotage and incognito actions! She is a Faunus pretending to be a human! She is a master of her own emotions and her tool of choice – her precious Gambol Shroud.

And yet, she could not keep her mind, or her voice, or her body away from acting out to find a mate.

A deep blush surfaced on her cheeks once more, as she found herself more and more embarrassed by her growing desire to search for a male to lay with, and less and less resistant to the overwhelming feeling inside her.

Even more so embarrassed was she by her desire to make herself appealing by making her… front more pleasing to smell, and then presenting herself to any potential males. She pushed those thoughts away once more and focused on calming down.

It's not that she didn't enjoy what was happening to here – were she in a different place, with someone she loves, and not trying to dedicate her time and effort to learning how to fight monsters, she'd happily succumb to her new feeling of arousal and excitement. It felt wonderful, every little detail was enlightening and splendid, and every sensation was five times more potent, and more magnificent.

But the state it put her in – while she was in a room with her _female friends_, at a school full or energetic, strong, _teenage_ _warriors_, with demanding important _work_ – was horrible, and if any found out, or saw her acting towards mating, she'd be humiliated for the rest of her time in Beacon. She briefly contemplated neutering herself to pass on having to experience it again, if that were to happen. Only briefly though, she liked to keep herself whole if at all possible thank you.

'_Whole… Complete… That's not what I'm feeling right now…_' Blake thought as melancholy cooled her ravenous mind to a state of clarity. While every little thing felt wonderful and good, at the same time, it left her bereft of fulfilment and contact with another, and that saddened her deeply.

She had once before tried to find another to be with, someone who she trusted and cared for who she believed felt the same way. Someone who shared her passions and treated her and others fairly, and would give her the love she waited for all her life. But she was sadly mistaken. She was only a tool to the agenda of a malicious group, hell bent on seizing control over the Faunus-oppressing world. She once believed Adam to be her loved one… but he, just like the White Fang, only wanted her prowess and ability. Not her.

Never her…

She reviewed herself while she could still register her surroundings.

Her heart raced faster than a Dust-splashed rabbit; her mind was abuzz with thoughts and comments and images, and her body twitched and tensed at the slightest sensation. It was driving her mad! Never before had she handled such an infuriating array of feelings before, and found the idea of this whole thing continuing for quite some time into her natural life, very, _very_ displeasing.

'_There comes a time in every woman's life when she goes from being a girl to being a woman… I will feel overwhelmed with emotion and controlled by sexual temptation… This will occur every second spring and will not stop for two-three weeks and, if not satisfied or dealt with, may return two-four weeks later._' She sighed externally about her predicament.

She had been taught about the changes in the body when a person reaches maturity. She knows all about the Dust-Men-and-the-Dust-Mine. Or the Birds and the Bees. Or the Nevermore Spikes and the Human Burrow, or whatever it is people decide to call it. She understands what is happening to her, and that it is a natural part of life.

'_But that does not mean, for a moment, that I have to enjoy losing control to temptation and lust._' She thought moodily.

It didn't help that she was dressed in her usual long-sleeved dark night gown; which she normally found freeing and conservative – at least compared to her partner Yang, and sometimes Ruby – but right now didn't seem to cover as much skin as she wanted.

Her audible sigh echoed around the room and she shut her mouth, hoping she hadn't woken her teammates. Apart from a snore and a shuffle they all slept silently in their misshapen places, none the wiser to Blake's suffering.

Blake turned over on her tussled bed – misshapen from constantly squirming and occasionally writhing in reaction to her building heat. She tried to regain some composure and resume her train-of-thought.

The worst part of the whole experience is that she knew, very well, that it was coming. Long before hand, having been examined by a Vale physician and told of her increased hormone levels, and the possibility that she would be prematurely reaching maturity. That thought made her laugh for whatever good that was. It came out as a flirtatious giggle and she finally huffed once more and turned over in her ruffled sheets; once again attempting to get some rest.

She should count herself lucky. She had a much better grasp on the situation than many Faunus before her, who'd given in to temptation at the drop of a hat, as well as those currently attending Beacon, who're finding themselves needing extra restraint than last time 'round. She was like Weiss in her composure compared to other Faunus experiencing heat, whilst they were like Ruby or, say, Nora.

She tried to still her hastened thoughts as much as she could and tensed her body stiff in order to get a decent night's sleep. It was already past 2 am if the night sky was to be trusted. And for a brief moment of time it worked, she had corralled her increasing desires and managed to sleep for a few blissful minutes before a dream took hold once more.

The dream that was the very reason she was awake and fidgety in the first place.

She'd had a very… lively dream of herself being ravaged by an unknown presence who excited and pleasured her in unbelievable ways; who brought wave after wave of satisfaction and ecstasy with every sensual touch and promising whisper onto her bare, warm body.

Her conscious mind registered the dream as something foreign; she rarely had such fantasies. Rarely being the important word there. She was an avid reader of the 'Ninjas of…' Series of adult books, after all. Brilliance requires imagination, right?

But what actually drove her to wake from her dream, was when she tried to put a face to those tremendous feelings, and only one person appeared before her:

Jaune Arc.

'_Where did that come from?_'

With that she had jolted upright, wide awake, and now knowingly plagued with being in heat. That was twice for one night. She grumbled under her short breaths and lay on her bed, aggravated and stimulated.

What had aggravated her most about the dream was not the unwelcome by-product (she cleaned up quickly before anybody awoke), or the next two weeks of debilitating hormonal overdrive, but rather the fact that she had pictured Jaune at all.

The leader of Team JNPR and lovable idiot of Beacon's new line of Hunters-in-training?

Don't get her wrong, Blake considered him a friend; he was kind, and oddly charming at times, and undeniably good-looking, and open-minded about Faunus, and sporadically humourous. But overall, his greatest quality was his heart and soul. He had a good soul. A pure soul.

He was a good person, who always trusted others and remained loyal to those he cared about. Be them man or woman, adult or child, or Faunus or human. He was a rare thing for a Faunus to see in a human, especially with how Faunus-human relations were escalating with each passing week. That was why his aura was so plentiful and powerful.

But to think of him when having of such perverse thoughts? That was just shocking.

Sure he had boyish good looks, and suave, short golden hair that made her want to cry, and a smile that was so cute that she couldn't help but smile too, and armour that accentuated his manly features whilst his uniform let anyone watching a very good view of what he has going for him, and a body that was as delicious as a-

She stopped herself when she realised she would begin to tunnel down a mine she didn't feel like getting into.

Jaune was a perfectly good guy, but it's just that he wasn't the guy for her. When she had thought about her first time, she wanted it to be with someone special; someone she'd chosen because of trust and love, not a hormone-crazed accident. She didn't want to enjoy the act of love if there was no love present. Not that she believed him incapable of love, it's just it would not be for her, and hers would not be for him.

'_At least not now~_' her mind sang in a flirtatious lilt. She physically slapped he air in an effort to shut up her brain and then resumed her train-of-thought.

In addition to him and her not working, he was kind of… off limits. It was almost no secret that Pyrrha had a strong liking for the young man. Everybody could see it, even Jaune – that is, after nearly _everybody_ had pointed it out, (teachers and unknown strangers included) and he then noticed it for himself too.

Why else would she stay by his side for so long, from so early on? Yes, Jaune had proven he was a decent team leader, and was excellent in strategy during exams and classes, but he was a goof and quite… less than good at many other faculties of being a Hunter. He was greatly improving, but still, not great.

And so the idea of trying something; _anything_ with Master Arc would be asking for trouble.

Also, Ruby seemed to be pretty enamoured with him too, even if she wouldn't admit it, or her feelings on the subject weren't fully realised. So Blake had backed off immediately. Even though she felt no romantic attraction to the boyish knight.

Weiss and Yang and Nora had too, but, they were just humouring the Amazonian Huntress. Nora especially, trying to throw Pyrrha off and admit concealed feelings by seeming disappointed she couldn't begin her plan to "_Undertake the Mooning"_. Whatever that was.

The case with Pyrrha notwithstanding, it would be a bad idea. They were two completely different people, and they have never actually talked, or interacted meaningfully. So it just wouldn't work, being in a relationship with him.

And so it was just shocking to think of him in any way when feeling what she's feeling currently. And yet, at the same time, it was strangely… appropriate.

Of all the boys she knew from the school, he was closest to her. Ren was nice, and seemed a lot like her, but like Jaune was with Pyrrha, he was off limits because of Nora. And by that, she meant _completely off-limits, _way more than Vomit the plans to an ultra-weapon to wipe out an enter infestation of Grimm; or Weiss' hairbrush, or Yang's hair, or Ruby's cookies. **_Completely. OFF. LIMITS. _**There was no way she was going to tumble with Nora for something. No sir.

Despite the limitation, Jaune was always kind to her, despite her never doing or saying anything in return.

She sighed and angrily reminded herself that she was justifying her accidental thoughts of him; once more. And she was bemused to see that she was rationalising more of her actions, and becoming less resistant to the idea.

She severely hoped for this torment to end. To spare her the horrible awkwardness of attempting to find a mate. Especially if she tried to find Jaune. She tried to distract herself but found more and more things arousing or changing to become more attractive.

The painting Weiss had placed; it became the scene for her to lay with her chosen mate, swathed in desire and beauty amongst the trees of Forever Fall. The poster Yang had put up; the Achieve Men in their less than evocative but highly humourous positions soon became challenging competitors for her affection, undressing and displaying their muscles – or lack thereof – for her. And Ruby's curtains; Blake wondered what it would be like to make love with it wrapped around her.

She drove those thoughts away and felt ashamed of using her friend's possessions as fuel for her inane fantasies.

In her musings she finally lost her immeasurable patience and wrapped herself in Gambol Shroud, for once being reasonably comfortable that night. She couldn't believe that had actually worked, but was relieved to know that her body had complied in not being restless for the night. Now if she could cool her thoughts then maybe she could get some proper rest.

She planned how she was going to escape herself being in heat whilst in the school: She'd contact her teachers, tell them she was not feeling well, same going for her friends (should they check her temperature and heart-rate they'd believe that), and then just lock herself in the room. Until she could find a way to hide in a place where her increasing desires and demands will be simmered down or ignored.

It wasn't perfect, but it was all she had. Gods hope that she doesn't come across an attractive male on the way out to a safe haven.

Her mind quickly became restless once more as it plagued her into slumber with questions and answers and males, all whilst battling a losing war against her hormone-induced cravings alongside her mate-dominated imagination.

And when the mind is restless, the body acts in the most surprising of ways.

* * *

**Another one bites the Dust. Hehehe, RWBY humour, heheh.**

**Again, tell me what you think. If I need to fix anything, let me know, if not, carry on folks.**

**I don't own RWBY, and am not a member of Roosterteeth. No matter how nicely I ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something wicked.

A hand caressed her body sensually, just as it had before. She turned and lay flat in the haze of her dreamscape, bare to the presence who wished to deliver her pleasure. She smiled outwardly at the person before her.

It was Jaune.

And he too, was to her as she was to him: Naked of anything except love for the other.

He soon began to feast upon her features with his piercing blue eyes, gazing upon her with a face of hunger and excitement.

He examined her face; she was gorgeous and engaging. Her large, golden irises ensnared him with their beauty and glow, and the small hint of danger only excited him more. Her cheeks were soft and lightish-red, and her nose was pointed and slim. Her lips were just so tantalising he could barely contain himself. Her soft amount of make-up accentuated her already magnificent looks. In this moment, she was perfect. But really nothing could make her more beautiful than her billowing, raven hair below her and her adorable dark grey cat ears.

She looked almost like a porcelain doll, symmetrical and glowing, and beyond beautiful. Far further than any living human or Faunus. She was the definition of beauty in his eyes, and it showed.

She is the moon to Remnant; ever present and radiant, and unfalteringly breath-taking. He sighed happily as he gazed upon her before traversing his gaze down.

Blake too had taken the time to gaze upon his face. He had dashing good looks, this was true. His jaw line was free of stubble and set squarely in confidence. His cheeks were soft and untainted of their natural beauty. His nose was completely straight, and his mouth was stretched in a heart-melting smile. He looked good enough to kiss. His hair swayed softly with an imaginary breeze, and shone with it's brilliant, yellow-golden colour. But all of these features were muted next to his eyes.

They were the purest cerulean she'd ever seen, and held so much soul and emotion she found herself at a loss of breath. Without a moment's use, they had captured her completely and enveloped her with their untold promise of soul-touching pleasure.

She soon followed suit when he moved his gaze below, and she feasted upon his body as well. It felt wicked, and that was good.

He was well-toned and lightly muscular, with not a single marking or blemish in sight. His shoulders and chest were rounded and undeniable, his abs were defined and irresistible and his arms and thighs were tensed amazingly, showing power beyond his thin frame as he hovered over her.

However, all other attention was lost in a flash as she caught a sight of Jaune's waiting member; fully erect at just being present to her. That thought made her blush and smile, and for the moment she believed he would not have been so stimulated were he with someone else.

Right now, Jaune didn't want to be anywhere else, he wanted to stay right where he was and gaze upon her forever. She didn't have to be told. She could feel it. It emanated like a soft steam, and touched her heart, and within a single moment, she knew he really, truly loved her.

Although Jaune too felt great love from Blake, his reaction was a tad more provoked.

Her body was curvaceous and supple, not a single inch was unattractive. Her legs were shapely and powerful, and her arms were slim but potent from all her years of honing her skills. Her breasts were round and plump, and perked as he gazed upon them, the tips hardening slightly in response. Her stomach was flat and lightly toned, and only managed to bring more emphasis to her hips and womanly entrance.

If looks could kill, he'd be knocked dead. She was gorgeous.

He restrained himself from exploding momentarily as he absorbed her features to commit to memory. Her hips were average of women her age, and rounded her sides oh, so perfectly in an entrancing way. Then when he laid eyes on her hidden flower he was awe-struck. Nothing in all of existence, ever, of all time, could ever hope to be as amazingly arousing and stunningly beautiful as that. It was slightly rosy from the anticipation, and it glistened while it waited for its neighbour to introduce itself to her personally.

He was oh so tempted to do just that. But he wanted to savour this moment, and held himself back.

At the moment both of them stared intently at the others' front, but withheld from proceeding. Neither wanted to break the purity of the beginning, but neither could hold back much longer.

Just before the both of them erupted, they gazed into one another's eyes, and they met in physical, emotional and spiritual union. Their lips met in the new realm they alone forged and the scene exploded in their frenzy of love. They were now one, he was within her, and she was around him. They were together, and it hit them both like a crashing wave of a tsunami.

"That is it!" Blake announced as she lunged from her makeshift bed, slipping out of Gambol Shroud and slid like a shadow through the door.

Blake couldn't take it anymore. She'd lasted two whole hours of remaining chaste, but no more! She was going to find Jaune and make her dreams a reality.

No matter what.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone whose shown an immense amount of love and support for my cheeky little fanfic. I didn't really expect much of this, but many have taken a great liking to it. I've never experienced anything like this before, it's touching. Really.**

**But, I'm trying not to get a big head over it, so I'll leave you with my appreciated thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making mistakes.**  
**

Blake had just left her room in a mad dash, and so hadn't fully thought-out what it was she was committing herself to.

She realised as she stood alone; in the hall between Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's dorms, stimulated and energised, that she was now committing herself to mating with a trusted friend and veritable relationship black hole.

Just about as soon as she realised that it was now almost too late to stop, and that she'd locked herself out. And also when she realised that she was essentially throwing away her escape plan and allowing herself to be exposed in her wild pursuit of the hooded knight.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she gazed upon the door to Team JNPR's dorm, the enticement of who lay behind it almost breaking her tremendous self-control. Colours danced and faded from the world outside her vision. The thick, clean scent of him was like steam in the air to her. Every response upon her skin felt a thousand times more powerful. She could almost taste him now, he was so close. All she had to do was see him, and sh would be all over him.

One hand was shakily reaching for the door, which had become all she could see clearly now in the dim, unfocused space around her. All else was mute in the world except for one… exceptional knight and his angelic gold beacon…

She managed to stop herself long enough to think through what it was she was actually doing. Her mind spoke in a rabid pace, whilst she felt an itch in her neck,

'_I'm going to find my Jaune, I'm going to get him alone, I'm going to let him know I think he'd make an excellent sex partner and then I'll-_'

"STOP!" she chastised herself, squeezing her eyes shut to further end her sexual mind. "I CAN'T! I can't! I can't!" her screams began softer and softer as she reminded herself of how she was not supposed to go anywhere near him.

'_I could never do that to Pyrrha. She's my friend, and I have to respect her wishes-_'

'_Even though she hasn't laid him down and bounced him around yet!_' her perverse mind ran through her attempt at stopping her escapades for her friend. She shut her eyes again and shook her head this way and that to rid herself of the gunk in her brain and the itch that had returned to her neck.

She just needed a moment to gather her thoughts, and then she would let her mind do whatever it liked. She just needed to _think_!

She noticed her voice echo down the halls and realised she'd said that out loud. After an anxious search for listeners, she leaned back against the door and laid her back flat, sliding down to the floor. She hugged her knees and lowered her head to collect her cooled thoughts.

_'Ok, ok. Let's see. It's obvious I can't stop myself from trying to do this, no matter how hard I try,_' the itch in her neck came back, and she cracked her neck to be rid of it. '_So one way or another, I'm going to be finding myself seeking out a mate – namely, Jaune… Especially Jaune… Exclusively Jaune. Yeah, just Jaune._'

She sighed to herself, and resigned herself fully to the dreaded fact that all her efforts will be devoted to capturing Jaune for her own sexual and romantic pleasure. She didn't like it, at all, but she learned long ago what most Faunus – and more recently herself – want when in heat, they got.

'_Ok. So, if I'm going to be trying to… "_get in_" with Jaune, I should think about why I'm even doing this._'

She listed off why she had chosen Jaune once more: he was charming, he was good-looking, he was kind, he was genuinely fair to Faunus (which went a _long_ way into gaining her favour), he could be trusted, he was a friend and he has a pure soul. Upon reflection, Blake was happy to see it wasn't just 'Pick the closest mate and start humping' like most other Faunus have tended to do. For whatever good that was.

She then thought about how she'd go about doing it, '_I'll confess to him my… condition, appeal to his sense of honour and kindness. Then, when we're alone, I'll… complete my business with him for my… _sexual_ cravings. Then we can hopefully move past this together and never have to speak about it again._'

'_Until next time, rolls around~_' her perverse internal voice returned with a swing and brought with it the itch to her neck and a blush to her face, and she crammed her forehead to her knees in protest.

'_SHUT UP!_'

'_Ok, man-slayer~_' she shivered as her own voice teased her about her situation. With a huff, she resumed her previous thoughts,

'_I knew schizophrenia was in this month, but I didn't know it spread like wildfire!_' she smarmily chided to her own traitorous mind, remarking about Weiss' occasional outbursts of changed personality. It was happening more and more lately, but was really no concern. With another calming breath she thought on about what her mind had actually said,

'_It's true. If I don't find a definite partner to spend my Heat with, then I'm most likely going to need Jaune once more…_' she blushed crimson at the idea of spending multiple bouts of physical ecstasy with the lovable goof of Beacon. '_That may be an issue…_'

'_Or an excellent choice!_' her sex-mind spoke once more. Blake glared into the shadows of her knees in her own way of intimidating her imagination, and surprisingly it worked. The voice whistled away and would not disturb her again. She felt her body cool as the Heat simmered down.

After a moment to pool her thoughts, she then considered her best course of action,

'_Right. Well, if that's the case, then I'll just resort back to Jaune… in the eventuality that he and I are both available or without partners of our own… Yeah, I'll have to handle that when I get there._'

She offhandedly considered whether or not Jaune would be a competent lover. She blushed profusely. Whether or not he was, she would have to… investigate if he was or wasn't in an alternative form than sexual congress.

'_Perhaps I could offer to train him in suppleness? That way I could see just how potent he can be._' With a final blush she ushered out those thoughts for later, so as not to have her 'Ninjas of…' fantasies or 'Fluff and Muff' dreams to slip in with her musings.

She sighed for the umpteenth time to settle her imagination and thought what she was going to do, in complete regard to her surroundings and all factors involved:

'_Right, well, so far, I will have to get his scent, the feel of his skin, the sound of his voice, the taste of his flesh and the sight of what he looks like, if memory serves correct. That's what my mother had said about the time of Heat… you become fixated on a single person of affection, and to enhance your retention of them, get their pheromone imprint._

_'Sight and sound should be easy enough. Just take it from memory. Feel of his skin shouldn't be too hard. Just brush against him accidently, nothing major. Just getting the vibe of him. Taste is going to be the hardest of the bunch. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to pass off licking him. I'll figure something out. Maybe I can lick off some ice-cream from his cheek? He's always getting food on his face… Or kiss him for good luck? Hmm…'_

She placed her ideas aside in her mind and would refer back to them later, for when she enacted her plan.

_'Moving on. Right then, I will call in sick for my classes – it's close to end of semester so it won't be that bad. I'll choose Jaune in helping me get around the school while I fain being sick – no matter how slimy I feel twisting my friend into doing something for me – and from there I will offer the training, test his capability and then tell him of my true malady and then, hopefully, he will agree to being my partner._' She gathered what she's arranged and stepped forward with her planning,

_'He's kind, but I don't think his gentlemanly ways will allow him to do that with someone he doesn't intend to marry._' A pang of sorrow strikes her right in the chest, but she pushes on nonetheless. '_Should somebody come looking for us during, I have no doubt I can procure some countermeasures for them. Gambol Shroud or a Silencing Glyph won't be much trouble to conjure up. Hopefully they're not too tenacious._'

Blake paused briefly to admire her body's restraint in her moment of reflection. She'd have to thank herself at some point for being so able. And with that, she charged onwards,

_'He and I still need to keep a public profile – we can't allow the others to become suspicious, or worse, correct in their assumptions. That means we must still travel the grounds, in a means to transport me safely from place to place, but can actually be used to find ourselves a new location to… make love._'

Another bolt of sorrow hit her like a Nevermore Spike. She thought her plan was bad enough, but roping in an unloving participant into the act of love would be too far for her. But it was too late now. She was going to hate herself for this later.

A single thick tear rolled down her cheek and slipped down her knee. Nevertheless, she persevered, compiling her ideas and progressing her scheme,

'_The library might serve as a useful endroit romantique – but my sounds will get us into trouble or caught. An empty classroom might be good, but anyone could walk in unless I get a key from a Professor – might be too much of a challenge though. On the grounds someplace? Heavens no, too easy to be spotted. The forest might serve as a reliable spot, but the possibility of a Grimm encounter or a search party sent out for us will compromise the… activity. The dorm rooms – absolutely not. The rooftop? No, Pyrrha and Ruby will find us too quickly. If at all. The rafters of the Auditorium? Not bad, other than the death-defying stunt needed just to get up there. And the fact that an assembly might be called. The Training Room? Too frequently used, and Professors have an unusual ability to appear wherever they please. A room in Vale perhaps? Not a bad idea, but only on free days, and I have to make it appear that I'm visiting a doctor, but otherwise, not bad._'

She compiled her information for review and continued.

'_Alright. Now, if another female (or male…) were to attempt to claim Jaune whilst I seek his… admirations, I will have to secure him as mine by any means necessary._'

She thought briefly of how that might be achieved.

'"Marking my territory"_ is certainly out of the question. But defending him against other students will most definitely result in me succeeding in capturing Jaune for myself. One Cat, one Mate. That's how life works. Or perhaps deflowering him will make it-_'she paused her mental tirade. '_Is Jaune a virgin?_'

The possibility of this made it difficult for her to decide what to do. She didn't want to have to take away so much from him without his consent, it would be unkind. Sure she may be hormonally addled, but that didn't mean she could compromise _all_ of what she stands for.

Her tear rolled down her silky legs to her womanly base, and she was thrown back into the wondrous, hot sensations.

'_Oh, screw it. Sorry Jaune, but your first time is going to be with me._' Blake concluded in her mind. She summarised her final strategy before finishing for the night, and getting some sleep.

'_Ok, let's see. I will secure Jaune as my sexual partner, find ways for us to be alone, and ensure that we're not caught or interrupted. For a week._' She nodded to herself, as if that would shake off her bad feelings about her course of action. '_Marvellous._' She finished sarcastically.

'_Then it's settled. Plan 'Conquest of Jaune' is underway!_' she mentally announced, only now realising how much her young leader had influenced her in the short semester they've spent together as the fire in her chest reignited.

"Blake?"

She was rooted to the ground, frozen completely. That voice. She knew that voice. It was the very voice she had imagined promising her unbelievable pleasure just moments ago in her sleep. The very voice that now sounded so alluring, so pure and cool, that she was sure her womanly base was more than just wet by a tear from its sound. The very voice of the very man she'd been plotting to ensnare for the past few minutes.

It was Jaune.

'_Oh boy._' She dreaded.

* * *

**Just to be clear, I imagine there to be at least _some _writers in the RWBY universe who've considered and explored Faunus-Human relations. There isn't much animal in Faunus anyway, so it wouldn't be that strange. That's where 'Fluff and Muff' came in. It's a smutty '_she's an animal in all senses of the word_' kind of book.**

**A little like '50 Shades of Grey' but not as… gross. **

**Other than that, enjoy the fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Follow-through on a mistake.

So far Blake's plan was not going according to plan.

She was hoping to form a few more strategies before it actually commenced!

She didn't expect her target to arrive before her just as she decided on what she was doing!

Her head snapped back as she examined the foreign presence before her: it was indeed Jaune. His smile was sheepish and his body language relaxed, but intrigued.

He was dressed in better sleeping attire than when he first arrived at the school – now a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt – and stood there wonderingly, his toned arms and legs visible in his less concealing pyjamas and his glowing blond hair swayed majestically in the tiniest breeze.

He looked magnificent to her. More so than any person before or since that moment. He was stunning.

It was like the male gods of beauty and virility had united with Vytal's utmost female sculptors and poet's to form him, just to please her.

But that was primarily the hormones talking.

He smiled weakly down at her and spoke once more,

"Blake? Are you ok?"

Normally she'd have responded with a covering lie, but right now she felt anything but normal. However when it came to a response, she had nothing. When she sent a memo to her brain for a response she was given… blank.

Then she began to panic. The Heat reignited. Her heart beating in her chest drowned out all other sound and shook her vision with each pound. The hot sensations of her arousal and imagination came back in spades.

She thought she should say something – _anything_! Anything that would divert the energy somewhere else.

Believe it or not, she wasn't ready for this.

He looked down at the young Faunus ninja, his concern growing with each passing second. His smile slackened with worry. She was casually silent by design, but the nature of her situation seemed unnecessary for it. He had just found her, huddled with her head in her knees at the foot of her dorm room's entrance. It was obviously confusing.

"Blake?"

He had made to step towards her, and help her up when her head snapped up at the utterance of her name. She looked… strange. She didn't look sad, but rather she looked frightened. Petrified almost. Her face was staunchly blank of expression, but her eyes were as wide as the full moon.

She looked up at him with those gorgeous, golden eyes; that usually held confidence and calmness, but that was eclipsed by trepidation and alertness, and were wet from crying. Not only that, they now held a mix of excitement and shock and something he had never quite seen before.

He'd often seen that kind of look before on his cat, but only when she was in heat.

Disregarding that notion, he continued to examine her.

Her hair and night-dress was frayed and dishevelled, and her cheeks were slick with tears, the small amount of make-up she wore smudged out of existence in her sleep. Her posture was stiff and muscles tense, as if she were surprised by something she found imposing. The only thing that wasn't misshapen about her appearance was her black bow; still sat neatly atop her head, and concealed her only noticeable Faunus trait.

Every minor movement he made never slipped her attention and for some reason added to her expression of blank alertness.

He took a step back and her body relaxed a little. With the way she was positioned, and the way she was looking at him, he believed she didn't want him there – somehow his presence aggravated her. He just presumed she had locked herself out without her key – much like he had before Pyrrha showed him a decent way of holding onto it – and had decided to sleep outside for the night.

He didn't think he was imposing. But he was still concerned for her, she was his friend. And his friend's well-being is more important than his own when it came to Jaune Arc. So he gave her some space, but didn't leave.

She wasn't ready for the Heat to take over and allow her the satisfaction she was yearning for since just a moment ago. She panicked, and hoped to all her competency as a stealth warrior, and to whatever god or goddess watched over her, would allow her to keep her composure.

He was still waiting for an answer, and so, in her panic, she ran with the first clear thought,

"What're you doing here?" she blurted hastily; mentally scolding herself for being defensive against the one person she's hoping to bed. '_This is starting off poorly._' She thought.

"I saw you huddled on the floor, so I wanted to see if you're ok." He said concernedly. She felt doubly terrible after realising she made him feel guilty just for being considerate. She lowered her gaze and spoke quietly,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just… didn't hear you coming. It caught me off guard. I didn't mean to concern you."

That one comment made Jaune reel; _he_ caught _her_ off-guard? The stealth master of the First-Year students of Beacon? Caught off-guard by the lamest Team Leader in the School's history? (At least that's what he imagined.) That made him _really _concerned.

"Are you sure? You were caught off-guard by the lousiest student in the Year. Maybe you've got tinnitus or something?" he remarked, his features stricken with worry. This, however, was such an off-handed comment that Blake couldn't help but laugh.

Her quiet chuckles to herself irritated Jaune, and he tried to defend himself by stating his genuine worry, but soon couldn't help but laugh either. Shortly thereafter the two were harrumphing and laughing loudly in the hall at each other's amusement, enjoying the company of one another.

It was a far-cry from him and her not _actually_ talking or interacting in anyway. It was nice to see her smile and laugh. It was reassuring. The laughter also helped Blake in calming her Heat down and allowing her composure to return.

When they both came down from their laughter, she responded to his question,

"No, Jaune I'm fine. Really, I just… needed a bit of fresh air." She replied casually. And then the itch and perverse voice returned when they knew very well not to get involved,

'_More like a bit of the Hooded Hunk Jaune Arc!_' her own voice sang in her head. Her eyes clouded over and she yelled at herself internally.

'_SHUT. UP!_'

'_You can't make me!_'

'_You will have all the time in the next WEEK to do what you want, why must you rear your little itchy head NOW!_' She argued with her own traitorous mind, and outwardly her right eye twitched in aggravation.

'_Because, I got an _itch_ for Jaune and he's got a _little head_ I want to introduce to my _rea-'

'_ENOUGH!_'

She shook her head lightly to shake free the gunk, but some slimy residue remained annoyingly attached.

Before the Heat-voice could start, she threw out a deal,

'_You can have him in the morning, but for now, leave me be!_' she comprised with her Heat-muddled mind.

'_Oooo, Blake-y, look whose becoming more compliant. I'll happily take him in the morning, with my coffee and eggs. Freshly buttered and ready for dipping please~_' her sexual-self replied. Blake grumbled once more before her 'other' self complied and fizzled away.

'_You're such a cock-block. In fact, you're a puss-_'

'_GOODBYE!_' she concluded, opening her eyes to see Jaune crouched next to her, looking very worried.

As she got a closer look at his soft, untouched features and his deep, blue eyes, her perverse mind gave one last utterance,

'_You're welcome…_'

Her Heat almost pushed her to commit the act right then and there, but she held herself back. Barely. She found a way to rebuke her yearnings by reminding herself of their conditions. He was surely tired from being up this late, he looked exhausted. She too was feeling tired, but still she wouldn't let the opportunity pass by without some action being taken.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and her skin cooled from the point of contact onwards. He soothed the heat of her arousal with just a touch. Good lord, this Heat of hers was exceptionally powerful.

His brow creased as he was looked worriedly at her. She hadn't responded when he'd asked her if something was wrong. Her face reacted as if she were having a conversation, but her eyes were unfocused when she did so. At first he believed she was enjoying a reprieve from whatever internal conflict she'd been having before he got there, but now he wasn't sure.

That's when he crouched beside her and tried once more to gain her attention.

"Blake, are you sure you're ok?"

She shook herself slightly to regain focus and looked at him with her feverish expressions mellowed slightly when she replied,

"No, no, not really." She chuckled quietly, casting her gaze down and to the side. Breaking the eye-contact made thinking easier for the poor Faunus.

He sat down beside her, his back resting against the wall. He leaned his head to the side to look at her clearly and spoke softly,

"What's wrong Blake? What can I do to help?" he said almost sensually, the sound rippling through her sensitive ears and making her bow twitch. It sounded so arousing, she had to squeeze her thighs shut in order to stop any advances upon the boy.

At the same time she thought of a response. '_To start off, you can give me a kiss_.' And was shocked to hear her own internal voice – not her Heat voice – say that. She blushed and turned away from Jaune.

This caught his attention and he knew it was serious. Whatever was eating her was clearly something embarrassing, or personal. She was finding it hard to build up the courage to say what's troubling her. He waited patiently.

'_It must be pretty heavy_.' Jaune thought as he prepared to wait all night if he had to. He would never leave a friend in distress like this!

She took a few calming breaths and then began her confession,

"I'm just not… feeling myself lately." Her inner voice giggled at the irony. She ignored it to compose the next thing to say.

"Hmm. Why is that?" he asked calmly, understanding how the school could be more than a little daunting. He was no stranger to facing daunting things at this school, but he'd still like to know what was wrong.

After another calming breath she spoke,

"I'm having some… conflicting emotions about something…" she confessed cryptically. Her inner voice agreed. She felt the heat return to her cheeks, and then Jaune's powerful monsoon gaze trace her features.

"About what?" he asked concernedly.

She looked him dead in the face, and roamed his features. He was handsome, more so than she'd imagined. He had soft, set cheeks and solid jaw. His mouth looked soft and warm. His nose was straight and accentuated his other pristine features even more; like his eyes. His thin, bold brow encapsulated his amazing, pure, bottomless, caring sapphire eyes. She became lost in those transcendent eyes for a long while before revelling in the sumptuous luxury that was his sun-blond hair.

He was very good looking, there was absolutely no doubt. Her inner voice screamed with delight

He looked her dead in the face too, but did so sparingly. She was beautiful, he'd admit it if he were asked. Most of the women around him were, but she was… special. While she was a fantastic person and warrior; the contrast of her hair, skin and eyes just caught his attention like nothing else.

Her all-seeing golden eyes contained endless emotion and mystery and wisdom, but were contained there exclusively, and never really presented themselves anywhere else upon her. Her face was perfectly shaped, modelled like those porcelain dolls he'd seen in Vale shop windows. There was not a blemish or crease in her face, and she looked splendid. Her nose was slim and symmetrical, her cheeks looked soft and plump, and her lips looked dreamily soft and alluring, even he couldn't help but think. Her raven black hair framed her perfectly, and billowed out behind her almost endlessly. He couldn't imagine having that much hair, but he could imagine it whipping about and slapping somebody in the face.

He looked once more at her expression, it was obtusely unreadable. She didn't really emote much facially, and so told you how she was feeling. Or better yet showed you. That one time somebody knocked her book out of her hands was an unforgettable moment. Jaune still felt queasy when he imagined back to that day.

He had no idea how she managed to make a second-year's body contort against itself like that, but he was sure glad he didn't have to find out first-hand.

Both of them looked at one another in silence; Jaune waiting for a reply, Blake waiting for the right time to strike. In this moment, the calm atmosphere wore thin and Jaune became a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

While Jaune would admit he found her attractive – in many ways – he found the closeness and position they were in quite… intimate. He didn't think of her in a romantic way. He'd already had his eyes set on another. And so being this close to her, without anything to end this train of thought, made the moment quite awkward.

He looked away.

She smiled ruefully. She had gotten sight, and sound, and scent down for Jaune. His natural musky-clean scent wove up to her as she had breathed in earlier, but she still hadn't gotten enough yet. She wasn't going to quit until she had touch and taste as well.

She wanted to capture his essence before leaving, but at the same time didn't want to unnerve him.

What wasn't helping, at all, however was his poorly concealed body mere inches from her grasp. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, and the touch drove her minutely insane. But still, the dips and rises of his progressing muscle was becoming almost too strong to ignore. She'd have to thank Pyrrha for toning her 'man' later.

Resuming the conversation, she mentioned passively as she drew her knees closer,

"Oh, you don't want to know."

"Trust me, I do." Was his immediate reply. Though he still looked away from her,

"No, really, it's not… Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to waste your time." She said, resorting to letting him go for the night, though her inner voice complained. She wanted to ascertain his signature, but didn't want to tire him with worry. She made to get up and return to bed,

"My time _is _wasted if it isn't spent helping a friend in need." Came his bold reply. Blake was slightly taken-aback by his conviction in caring for his friend. She was truly touched. Past all the hormone-addled cravings and Heat-related thoughts, Jaune Arc had firmly implanted himself on the Faunus girl's concealed heart, however minutely.

Blake then received new-found feeling for the goof beside her. It surprised her immensely, to see someone so far outside her personal ring of trust – that so far almost nobody occupied – cared so much for her. She became… confused.

She was fully aware of the fact that she and Jaune would never work out. They were far too different. But, still, to feel this empathy and – dare she say? – love from someone, Jaune especially, was… mind-bending.

She knew she did not love him. And if she were to, it would be futile. She knew that. But still, this new warmth – however small it may have been – in her chest was new and… she didn't even know what. Like a fire in a cold desert she didn't know she occupied, or a high, dry perch from an unsettled sea she hadn't realised she sailed across, this feeling seemed to be deeper than she was used to.

She sat still with confliction. And with a heart-felt urgency she asked him, as if the clarification would help decipher the cryptic new feeling inside her that Jaune had created,

"Really?"

He heard the emotion in her voice, and knew that what he said next would be taken super-seriously. This swept the confidence right out from under him. He looked away and scratched the itch in his neck.

His meagre response came out with as much brazenly weak firmness he could muster,

"I'm willing to wait all night."

That single sentence froze her instantly. She felt genuine care from Jaune for wanting to stay with her while she struggled with her own problems. She was touched. She had never felt loved like this before. Sure her friends and teammates would always be there for her, she knew that; but nobody, not once, has ever come close to this kind of raw, pure devotion of love in her life.

Even if she knew she didn't love him, and it wasn't him outright stating his love and desire to mate, it was still one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to her.

And with that, she let flow the tears held behind her golden irises and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, just behind the two students, the room of Team RWBY was alive with activity.

* * *

**This chapter was a _bastard _to right. It took me ages of re-reading my work to see if it was up to my standards. Hopefully you guys like this. **

**What's more, the response to this story has been _awesome_. It's incredible. Plus 5000 views! Unbelievable.**

**Also, how is it that I've managed to supersede '_Je Na Sais Quoi_' by The Flippant Writer and '_An Unlikely Bond_' by AnInterestedThirdParty? Those stories inspired me into writing about these two, and yet somehow I'm past them! I don't mean to gloat, but seriously, that's just bizarre. **

**Man, my fans are super awesome, thank all of you! I really wasn't expecting this kind of reaction to my writings. I really don't deserve to be ahead of '_Je Na_', that story is fantastic. If you haven't already, go read it. You'll thank me.**

**Apart from that, I just hope you have a good life and I'll see you when I see you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Incidental Interim and Progression of Plan Pleasure.

It was a peaceful night of well-deserved sleep for the members of Team RWBY. They'd studied hard and finished the exams with exemplary marks. This was a moment to savour.

No longer would they have to spend countless nights cramming their brains full of study notes and knowledge that would vacate the space within a matter of moments. There was no more pressure to prepare for the arduous exams that had stumped and driven other, older students mad or worse. And there were no more classes to run for the rest of the semester! Just three weeks to spend however they see fit.

And right now, most students saw sleep as a matter befitting their spending.

The professors were being unusually lenient in letting them come to class when they have nothing left to teach for the term. They allowed students to come to class to spend time with friends, or prepare for the following semester, and even allowed them to roam the grounds or visit the town if they wished.

This was all at the behest of Professor Ozpin, of course. He realised how strenuous the last month or two has been, and that the students must simmer down, cool off. With a casual shrug and a sip of his favoured coffee, he allowed the student's to 'Do as they pleased', at the End of Exams Assembly.

And the three members of Team RWBY would be doing as they pleased right now – sleeping – had they not been awoken by a loud yell and the quiet shutting of the door. They shook themselves awake, sporadically,

"Huh, wha?" Yang slurred leaning over the edge of her coverless bed; in her fiery-heart orange tank top and dark shorts.

"Uggggghh! What is with the racket in here?" Weiss exclaimed from her tidy bed, grumbling into consciousness, lying in her ice-white nightdress, that she had many of.

"Wha? What's going on? Huh?" Ruby rambled as she sat up in her teetering perch, a fantasy book of Blake's flying across the room from when she'd fallen asleep reading last night, wearing her usual dark, Grimm singlet and polka-dot pyjama pants.

"Would you quiet down?! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Weiss yelled at her young leader, shoving a pillow over her head in order to get some peace and quiet.

"Sorry, Weiss! I'm just confused is all." Ruby whispered back apologetically,

"Oh calm down the two of you, we're all confused and slee-PPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yang finished with a yawn. She flopped back onto her bed, and tried to return to her blessed dreams.

"Hgh, I'm sleepy because this _cretin_ decides to stay awake at unbelievable hours with as many people as she can rope in!" Weiss replied, staring icy daggers through the bottom of Ruby's bed into her brain.

Ruby frowned at her partner's cold words,

"Why can't you ever be nice, Weiss?"

"I don't need to be nice, I'm tired!"

"Well so am I, but I still give you the courtesy of apologizing!" Ruby heatedly retorted.

Weiss scowled as she knew her partner was right, and that she was being rude unjustly. But really, she just didn't enjoy the reminder of how the two of them were trying to be better friends, and Weiss was the major obstacle.

She huffed to herself and folded her arms childishly,

"Enough." She commanded quietly, seething in silence. Ruby smiled gratefully, it was as close to an apology she was going to get from the cranky heiress, and was pleased to have this tirade end.

Yang rolled her eyes at them both, remarking how this was usually how their arguments worked out nowadays. She then flopped over the side of her bed and dangled down, trying to see if her partner was awake, and willing to brew some coffee since it seemed they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

But for the other two, all that remained now, was returning to sleep without another disruption.

"What racket?" Yang had said from Blake's bed, the transition happening without the duo's notice.

'_Oh right._' The Red and White partners thought.

"The scream and the closing of that pesky, creaking door." Weiss answered.

"Hm…" came Yang's reply, as she stepped towards the window and looked at the ledge.

"What's wrong Yang?" Ruby asked curiously. She and Yang had always been close ever since they became family, and so they could tell what the other was wondering with close precision, just from how the acted or spoke, or didn't. Right now, Ruby could tell that Yang thought something was wrong; and if that's the case, Ruby wanted to know whether or not something would attack, or be broken.

"Blake's not here, and we all heard the scream that woke us up…" she left open-ended. Not really needing to finish her thought.

This surprised the other two members of the team. Upon inspection it was true; Blake was missing and her bed was a mess. The two immediately sprung to their feet and searched the room fully. The mini bathroom, the closet, under the beds, the vent, anywhere.

Blake was nowhere to be found, and it wasn't like her to run off without telling them where she was going – apart from that one time, but she had her reasons. All was good after that one.

Whilst Ruby and Weiss began to panic at the possibility of her running away again – or worse happening to her – Yang was unusually calm. Even though it did frighten her with the venomous possibilities, she wasn't entirely worried. She'd gotten to know Blake better as she was her partner, and so trusted what she knew of Blake when looking for clues.

'_Detective Xiao Long is on the case of the cat-napper!_' Yang couldn't help but exclaim to herself with a grin.

With that Yang began her search for stuff that may help in finding Blake. She reviewed the scene and what she could gauge:

Blake was absent, without any info or notification about where she may be. She was very polite and formal, and would never, ever, just leave without a given reason, or somebody knowing why it was. Despite the fact that she was very quiet, she always managed to say stuff. This didn't look right.

Her bed was tousled and disorderly, Gambol Shroud lay strewn across the top, forgotten. Yang picked it up, inquisitively. Blake was the most organised person she knew. She wouldn't leave her 'resting place' like that intentionally. Either she was forced to leave it like that – by abduction or otherwise ruthless venture – or she, for whatever reason, wasn't acting normal. Also, it smelt funny. Kind of like sweat and something else. What's more, she left Gambol Shroud behind. Whatever happened to her, it wasn't consensual. She would _never_ leave her precious ribbon behind. _Ever. _Clearly something was wrong.

Her scroll was left beside her bed on the makeshift nightstand, so contacting her wouldn't be an option. Maybe she left something on there that could tell Yang something about what had happened to her. After skimming it a minute she found nothing useful for finding Blake (but if she did find her she'd have ample teasing material), and continued her detective work.

Her book was not on her bed, like it normally would be; but rather splayed on the ground beside it, like it was dashed aside. That was _very_ unlike Blake. She cherished books almost as much as she cherished Faunus equality, or her own life, there's no way she'd do something like that. In class they once spoke about book burning riots, and Blake had almost cried. She hid it well, but Yang could see, she was on the verge of _tears_. None of this looked good.

It looked like Blake had left in a hurry, and without her wanting to do so. Although this was true, it was not for the reasons her teammates believed.

For the reason, sat right outside the door.

Yang began to look around more cursorily. There were no signs of a confrontation or dispute. Nothing was broken or worryingly out of place. Perhaps Blake's super ninja skills ended any possible damaging attack? Who knows? There were no sounds of a fight, and nothing looks like it had been messed with, so she probably wasn't in a fight.

Looking for more clues, the fiery blond peered out the window for any signs of a struggle or activity; on the grounds, along the ledge, anything. As she gazed, she examined what she knew.

The curtains were open and the window was closed. The ledge along the outside was neither chipped or smeared, or had any imprint whatsoever on it. There were no fleeting shadows in the distance, or along the visible roof, so it didn't seem likely.

However Yang didn't take any chances and opened the window to a chilling breeze, that frazzled everyone in the room.

"Uggggggh, the air's cold!" Ruby whined childishly.

"Oh stop it, you're not helping." Weiss replied, not feeling the cold as severely as her partner.

Yang ignored them both and shimmed out onto the freezing ledge and lunged up to the roof in her ill-covering pyjamas. Yang barely even felt the cold, her passionate soul ignited within, hoping to find her friend. She reached the roof ledge and hauled herself over, easily.

She scanned the area for any signs of life, but the place was spotless, and absent of any fleeing cat-nappers or Faunus or any actual cats. '_Where could she be?_' Yang thought, exasperatedly. It was becoming more nerve-wracking by the moment, and she found herself running out of ideas, and clues.

"Rats." Yang sighed and swung back down into her dorm room, and returned to Ruby and Weiss beginning a search party plan to find Blake.

"Ok, we'll round up our friends and sent them out in pairs-" Weiss began.

"And we need to be sure to check anywhere and _everywhere_ Blake might have gone-" Ruby interjected.

"Before that, we'll issue them all a list of ways of how to find her-"

"Like her favourite spots; foods, stores, people she knows, other stuff…"

"And then we'll appeal to her sense of fraternity-"

"And then we could ask her nicely to-"

Although it seemed like a unanimous brainstorm of strategy, Yang knew they were both having two different conversations about the same thing, but just so happened to coincide nicely.

'_Sooner or later they'll begin to say stuff that the other one doesn't agree with, then realise that neither one was really listening,_' Yang commented passively, '_they're like an old married couple, honestly._'

With that she gazed at her partner's usual sleeping space, wondering where she was, or what she could be doing.

'_I just hope she's ok…_'

* * *

Just outside the door of Team RWBY's dorm, Jaune found himself in a very peculiar predicament.

Jaune was not accustomed to having a girl – an albeit very attractive girl – hug him before. Sure he'd been hugged by his mom and a couple of relatives, but, it wasn't the same. There was his one Faunus friend, who was a girl, who was a lot like Nora when it came to affection, but still that wasn't the same as this.

Blake was crying. For what he didn't know why. He immediately thought he'd done something to upset her, and the only knowledge he had of when a guy upset a girl and she started crying and got closer to him, she would then slowly start hitting him before attempting to beat him to death.

Jaune tensed at the prospect of a barrage of curt, fast punches, but was surprised to find she just cried into his shoulder, her body quivering with her sobs. He then immediately put his arm around her and comforted her as best he could. He'd seen guys in movies do this, so he'd just do as they did. It seemed to work out for them.

"Shh, Blake, it's ok… Don't cry, please, it's ok… There there…" he whispered to her.

What Jaune didn't pick up immediately, however, was that Blake was not crying because she was upset, but because she was happy. She'd never received kindness like he'd given her. Not as child, rioting with her fellow Faunus, and not as a concealed Faunus who preferred solitude and reading and honing her acrobatic and stealth skills to eventually become a huntress.

As a Faunus, she was privy to abuse and scolding glares and venomous remarks for being who she is; and as a huntress-in-training she was accepted for what she can do, but was otherwise neglected in terms of love. Jaune knew of her dual-life. He is aware of both sides of her. Jaune knew her as two halves, and accepted her as one whole. He loved her all the same. Even in his own small way.

It may turn out to be nothing, but a sliver of hope had slipped into her heart, and ignited itself minutely, waiting to be evoked. '_It's not love, but it's a start._' Blake thought, smiling into Jaune's shoulder

His declaration was the first step (of many, Blake suspected) of alluring Jaune to mate with her, willingly. She did not want to force the issue, or pressure him into anything – that would be horrible, unthinkable – but, there was no way she would not lay with him. And if it was consensual, that would make her feel a whole lot better when it was all over.

What's more, it helped assuage her nerves about the situation. Knowing that he cares, now when she's still competent enough to think clearly, is best. She'd hate to steal something so valuable as love-making from him before he can decide what or who it is he desires for his first time.

Jaune pivoted and sat up on his knees, still keeping Blake's forehead in contact with his shoulder, and hugged her gently. The feel of his warm, firm arms wrapped around her brought her great comfort, and cooled her thoughts to the smooth temperature of a midnight oasis. She felt at peace, which was a lovely change from her recent behaviour and imagination.

Without warning Blake moved forward and sat Jaune back down by sitting in his lap, locking their embrace tighter. She enjoyed Jaune's large hands gently petting her unruly hair and slim back. She nuzzled into him a little, sharing the heat of herself with him, and Jaune reciprocated; a blush running to his face and chest at the gentle cuddling taking place.

He was willing to comfort her, but wasn't entirely well versed in situation practise like this. Or anything really. The moment was foreign to him, and so he just continued what he was doing. He spoke soothing words in a caring whisper, and gently, but firmly, rubbed her back. Blake tingled with the very welcome feeling of Jaune all around her. She revelled in Jaune's essence as her body quivered from her sobbing, and wished this feeling could last forever.

She knew of course it wouldn't, but right now, she felt entitled to wishes. After a long while her tears ended and her breathing returned to normal, but Blake stayed in the warm embrace. Then her mind began to turn more heated, and then she began to act.

She opened her eyes to see Jaune's broadened chest; well-defined after his months of rigorous training with Pyrrha, and just being a student at Beacon helped as well. Every day was an exercise in one way or another. He was finally learning how to keep up, and it showed. Blake brimmed with eagerness as she smiled into his shoulder.

She then began to examine her chosen-mate's physique: he was quite impressive. He wasn't huge or buff like Cardin or any of the veteran students who strutted around flexing like it was as necessary as breathing, but he was still very pleasing to look at. His arms and shoulders had become lightly toned and surprisingly powerful since his arrival to Beacon, and his thighs and chest gained a bit of alluring volume as well, that accentuated his slim physique. Blake couldn't see it, but she knew his abs and buttocks would be so excellent they would be simply irresistible.

She purred in delight.

Jaune held Blake until she relaxed from her crying and loosened his grip on her slowly, without her even knowing. As they stayed like this he began to calm down, and also cooled his instinct to feel her soft skin, and smell her hair. He had no idea what was wrong with him, it was possible the emotional moment may have affected him more than he realised.

He wiped away the stinging tears that fell down his cheeks as the Faunus had cried her anguish out to him. He was no good when somebody else began crying, because him and his stupid conscience couldn't allow anybody to cry while he was alive and breathing. He's always been like this, and had never managed to grow out of it.

He was glad Blake had stopped crying and would like to get some answers, but he thought it could wait. They were both immensely tired. He breathed in deeply and gazed down briefly at the young woman before him.

Jaune caught Blake with her eyes wide open and staring at his arms and body all around with a rosy blush on her cheeks and his own face took on a blush several shades darker.

'_So she's doing it too, huh?_' Jaune thought wistfully. While he was unfamiliar with people taking an interest in him, he knew what it was others were staring at. He did, of course, see the physical progress he's been making, after all. It is his body.

Ever since he's started to take his training seriously, more and more people have been looking at him during and in-between classes and at lunch and dinner. He was used to people staring; whether from gossiping or not, but this was completely different. Almost the opposite. Before people looked at him with pity, now people looked at him with interest and surprise. Quite a lot of the guys would check him out and be surprised with what they see, and some would even compliment him on his efforts. That was strange.

But then Jaune would often catch girls – who used to cat-call him when he was walking with Pyrrha or Ruby, or who teased him for not being as strong as their boyfriends – staring intently at him while his back was turned, or when he'd bend over to pick up something for somebody else in the cafeteria. Once or twice, Pyrrha had done so too, but managed to cover it up before anyone could actually call her out on it. He could've sworn Yang and Ruby, and possibly even Nora had done so as well. But that was probably a trick of the light that he saw when he was half-way upside-down. Still, that too was strange.

But now Blake? The silent blade? The mysterious, knowledgeable Faunus-in-hiding Huntress-to-be? 'Black Panther', as he often referred to her, but only in his own head – for fear of being mutilated by the Faunus girl and The Snow Angel – was taking an interest in him? That was _really_ strange.

While it did perplex him, Jaune smiled in spite of himself. He had his friends to thank so much for, and would be remiss to think, even for a second, that any of his advancements were self-directed or self-caused. His friends and teammates had done so much for him without asking for anything in return (usually) and he wouldn't be around if it weren't for them. They've sculpted him – both physically and intellectually – into a deserving hunter-in-training worthy of attending Beacon Academy. More or less.

Or at least that's what the others keep saying about his progress. He still thought he was a slug compared to their brilliance. While true, they were brilliant, he had indeed been made quite competent by his team and friends, and could not be more happy or appreciative. It's also kind of why he doesn't call-out on any of his friends he caught looking or making comments or being rude against him. They've helped him immeasurably, he's not going to get upset or pushy when they look his way. So far as he's concerned, they can do what they like to him, he was that grateful.

If only Blake knew that, she may have found her venture much less taxing.

While he was ok with the idea, it was still weird to be here doing this so Jaune attempted to speak to her,

"_Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_~"

Jaune went wide-eyed and stared at Blake's contented face, her cheeks a blossomy pink. '_Did she just purr?_' Jaune asked himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat that materialised as suddenly as Blake's purr had, and spoke in a constricted voice,

"Blake?"

* * *

Yang sat on Blake's bed agitatedly, listening to her sister and her partner argue about how neither of them had listened to a word the other had said,

"How could you not have heard me? I explicitly stated-"

"I _was _listening, I just didn't really absorb what was said-"

"How could it be that you ever got anything done? If you can't absorb a simple set of instructions-"

"I just ramble on without really listening, you know that Weiss, so just calm-"

"Every time Ruby! Every time! It's amazing we ever get anything done."

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

Yang sighed, pumping her leg up and down against the floor, her anxiety building as time passed without any action being taken to find her partner. They've been going on like this for _ages_. A good ten minutes she'd say.

She dropped in on the argument as they were discussing what they should do to find Blake, and just so happened to slip in what could've happened to Blake, and then found herself solely responsible for the train-wreck that ensued. Yang tried once again to try to steer it towards leaving the dorm room to actually find Blake,

"Hey guys, shouldn't-"

"Ruby, you are the most… GAH! You're an infuriating person you are!" Weiss screeched more than she's ever done so before.

"I'm only trying to help, what are you being so difficult? All I did was make a few suggestions, and you didn't even hear what I had to say!"

The two were right in one another's faces, glaring each other down like feuding Grimm, hands on their hips and one another poised for action. Yang huffed angrily as her hair began to glow with her omnipotent power. If these two didn't stop soon, things were going to get ugly.

'_I can't take this anymore!_' Yang screamed in her head.

"GUYS!"

"QUIET!" came the younger of the duo's cry.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" came the icy decree of the heiress. Yang was effectively silenced and sat back in the funny smelling bed, her glow gone and her hesitance took over. '_Maybe Blake can wait a little longer…_' she amended, reconsidering the damage that she could accidentally cause.

With that one last outburst, Weiss, stood up straight, huffed and spoke softer than she had for the last few moments,

"Look, Ruby this is getting us nowhere."

"I know Weiss, but I was worried about Blake so I-"

"I get it, Ruby… Truce?" she offered hopefully. Ruby smiled weakly and nodded,

"Truce." Weiss nodded back and the two turned to Yang.

"So what's the plan?"

"Me? The two of you had it covered, why am I-"

"Because you caught most of what we said, and since neither of us can be trusted with devising a plan…" Weiss ended on a lilt, hoping that Yang could control the situation.

"Well, ok, let me just get it all down in my head…" Yang said, trying to stabilise her thoughts to list what had been said. Her memory was excellent, so she just had to scrounge around for a bit.

"Right, well, while you do that, we'll get dressed." Weiss added, turning her uniform-like dresser system.

"Right." Ruby agreed, crouching to get out her own Combat Skirt apparel.

"Right…" Yang added, limply scrounging around for her brawler clothing. '_Oh boy._' She thought with a sigh.

* * *

Back outside Team RWBY's dorm, Blake turned her head up to peer into Jaune's sapphire gaze, lightly flicking her bow against his chin in the process. He looked deeply confused, and actually a little scared. Blake has seen that expression before, many times. Each one bringing with it a painful reminder. But she ignored that completely, for now she wished to know what it was her Dear Jaune wanted from her,

"Yes, Jaune?" she uttered deliberately slow, her eyes half open in an enticing attempt at offering a little extra promise to her loving male. She noted how close their faces were and had to bite back her urgent desire to capture Jaune's lips with her own. She reached up and twiddled with a strand of hair that blocked her view of his gorgeous eyes. She swore she could let go of life's worries and just swim in the vastness of his cerulean orbs he called 'eyes'. They were stunning.

Jaune was more so confused by this action of hers,

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked concernedly.

Blake took her time in peering into Jaune's eyes, and made a very intense connection; thoughts whizzed through her head of Jaune making love to her and staring into her soul with those bottomless blue eyes. It made her tingle all over, and especially in one place.

She shook herself lightly from the thoughts to say,

"Just fine, Jaune, thank you."

He looked at her eyes as well; large golden irises shrouded and clouded like the gaze of a blissful child. This was unusual. Her eyes were normally sharp and cunning, or calm and scrupulous, but never before had he seen them unfocused as they were now. This worried him about her,

"Are you sure? You're not acting like you normally would."

Blake was taken-aback by her man's statement and she found that she was indeed not acting as she normally would, which she swiftly disregarded as her Heat acting up. But when she dwelled on that last thought she did a double take of her status. She _was _acting differently.

She was wrapped around Jaune like a Snugg-let; the annoying close-fitting blankets that also allow for people to use remotes or read a book without leaving the warmth of a blanket. Her senses were going haywire in absorbing… _everything_ about Jaune. And her body was just… She didn't even want to talk about what her body was doing.

Suffice to say it was amazing and terrible at the same time.

The close contact and the emotion of the moment must have accelerated her Heat temporarily. Her Heat was becoming stronger, and more clever it seemed. It had overpowered her during a moment of weakness regarding ITSELF, which means it will begin re-influencing her mind rather than just section her out until the deed is done. And she'll be otherwise powerless to stop it.

Blake peeled herself away from Jaune and sat back down on the cold wood floor of the Hall, the time of night aloft in the cosmos and the usage of a formal plan becoming less and less likely of being used at all.

'_Well, at least I got touch down._' Blake amended in her head.

Blake fixed her hair a bit and regarded Jaune like he was an unexpected visitor, speaking as softly as she dared,

"I'm just… dealing with a lot of weird stuff right now, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…" she spewed out apologies like a crippled Dust-Plane spews out smoke, or like a Grimm that had it's intestines ravaged by a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe – like Gambol Shroud for example.

"Yeah, no, no it's fine." Jaune complacently, but confusedly remarked. Blake did not want to move too quickly with her impromptu plan, and she tried to diffuse what she'd built herself to venture through. Jaune returned to looking at the foot of his dorm-room door – doing as he'd promised and waited for her to speak when she was ready.

Blake's Heat mind then bombarded her with endless torrents of imaginations and ideas and comments she found very lewd and unbelievably expansive.

Jaune was just trying to wrap his head around what just happened, it was so bizarre. Blake was acting seriously strange, and jumping about both physically and emotionally. Like the gentleman he always is, he sat in wait for when she'd be feeling better. The two sat in silence for a long moment.

While Jaune was always a perfect gentleman (at least he thought so) he _did _want to gain some progress for what was happening currently. So he then tried to move the situation along, seeing as how they'd both like to go to bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Jaune asked concernedly, after about seven minutes of silence; his mouth pulled in a wondering frown.

Blake turned stiffly to glance at him and frowned as well, doing so because it saddened her to see him upset. Why was it the man she has chosen to lay with is sad? Was it something she had done? _Or something she hadn't_? Hmmm… She then wiped the frown from her face because it caused Jaune to frown even more, and soon it would become an endless cycle until something drastic needed to happen.

'_And that wouldn't really be a _bad_ thing…_' Blake thought. She stifled her clean/dirty thoughts once more and then composed herself enough to answer.

Her dirty/clean mind then threw out something and it gave her pause. She considered doing what was suggested and found nothing wrong with it, so then followed up on it. She leaned her head to lay on Jaune's shoulder,

"Yeah I'm feeling better." She replied calmly. This reassured Jaune and he smiled brightly to see that his friend was feeling better again. Blake was happy to have assuaged her urges for contact and reassured her man- her _friend_ that all was well. The two sat in silence once more.

The two seemed to be in a cycle of being in each other's presence in silence. But this time it was calm and pleasant.

In the silence Blake pondered about her current situation, and it made her laugh at how incredulous it was. '_This is not going _at all _how I imagined this going.' _Blake thought, shaking her head in amusement. '_But it could be a worse… The plan is gaining progress, and Jaune is proving to be a… pleasant choice. Hahaha._' Her soft chuckle escaped her lips and Jaune, for once, said nothing. Blake looked at him and wanted to hear his voice once more. It wasn't asking for too much and would satisfy her… for now.

* * *

Within the dorm room, Team RWBY had cobbled together a quick-smart plan to search for their teammate from Yang's recitation,

"So we'll go wake up the other Team across the hall-" Yang began to list to her teammates, all fully dressed and combat ready.

"Check." Said Ruby enthusiastically holding a pail of water.

"Affirmative." Said Weiss with her beloved blade set to 'Dust Ice" on the spinner.

"-Then we brief them on the situation; Ruby you won't panic, and Weiss you won't shout-"

"Yep."

"Sure."

"-Next we tell them our game plan and how to find Blake; her favourite spots, her favourite classes, foods, books, tuna dishes, whatever-"

"I've got the maps!"

"I have the lists."

"-After that we group up and search Beacon then Vale-"

"Team 1 will check the school."

"Team 2 will head out to the nearest Dust Plan to head to the city."

"-And Team 3 will go tell the Teachers what's wrong." Yang said flatly.

"You may not like it, by they can definitely find her faster than we can." Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, haven't you seen, they monitor us…" Ruby added conspiratorially, spinning around to catch any one of the monitoring devices the teachers have in place.

"Yeah, whatever." Yang shrugged as she wracked her brain for the rest of the instructions.

"After that, it should be all hunky-dory. You both ready?" Ruby said with determination that one might not think was possessed by the young woman. Driven by the determination her two remaining teammates nodded, and did their last checks of their weapons.

* * *

"So, why're you up so late?" Blake wondered, still sitting oblivious to the turmoil she's caused behind the door she sat at.

Jaune chuckled nervously before he said, "I was on my way to bed after a late-night training session." His lopsided grin returning as if it never left. She mentally grumbled at how his insides weren't turned against him right now, and allowed him to _relax_. But at the same time she marvelled at how the world lit up when his teeth shown through his smile; however briefly.

"Oh." She responded, lamely.

She then thought that was too weak to leave as a response, and so she added on,

"Gee, Pyrrha seems to ride you pretty hard."

She didn't mean it the way it came out. The words escaped her mouth before she could even register what she was saying. She went wide-eyed in shock when she understood what it was she'd said and then mentally strangled herself for being so stupid.

Jaune however was oblivious to the real meaning behind her words, and answered with a chuckle,

"Yeah, she does, _really _hard, but she knows what's best for me."

Blake on the inside was laughing her head off, while the Blake on the outside was struggling down a fierce blush.

"But a little pain is nothing compared to the benefit of it."

Blake was sure she'd implode if Jaune dared to say even _one_ more thing.

And if that wasn't enough Jaune added on,

"It's tough, but I'll take what I'm given."

Blake was practically a split-personality disorder patient at this point, she was so conflicted. She was on the verge of laughing like a maniac outwardly while she also didn't want to respond in any way. Jaune of course hadn't seen her adverse reaction and continued on, wistfully oblivious,

"You know my dad says-"

"STOP."

Jaune turned to look at her beet-red face and guessed that he had done something wrong, and maybe he should probably stop talking,

"Alright I'll stop." He said, defaulting to apology.

Blake didn't mean to be rude, she just had to stop her mind from exploding. Blake then got the feeling that she'd screwed up and should leave before the situation gets worse. '_I've done enough.' _Blake thought.

Jaune, however, just thought she was trying to make conversation; something that was strained by their lack of interaction and experience with one another. Jaune thought it would be best if he just came clean and spoke to her honestly about their situation.

She made to get up when Jaune spoke,

"Look, Blake, I know that you and I are… not great friends-"

"Don't you dare say that." Blake sharply reprimanded. Jaune was taken-aback,

"What's wrong?"

"We're excellent friends, you and I, Jaune. Never forget that." Blake spoke with cold eyes, trying to implant the notion that, he and she are not supposed to be opposed. That would make the… spectacle especially difficult.

"Are we though?…" Jaune began, casting his gaze downward. Blake was silenced. She had seen this look of resignation many times before, but did not want to see it this close to home. This close to love. She sat back down. That's when Jaune began to speak with a renewed, buried vigour,

"It's not like I don't _want_ to be friends, I just…" he took a moment to breathe deeply, steadying his reply,

"…I would like us to be better friends." He ended quieter than when he began. Blake was saddened by his words. In hindsight, it was true, he and she were not great friends, but they were both great people, who were friends. But that didn't exactly equate as it should have. He was forlorn for friendship, and it felt like, to him, that Blake was just starting to open-up.

Everybody else of the two Team's RWBY and JNPR; plus some other individuals, he'd managed to form a connection with, become friends. And of those closest to him, Blake was the last one to become a true friend.

'_A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet. Well then how come my friend is still basically a stranger?_' Jaune thought exasperatedly. He glanced at her form once before turning away again and continuing his thoughts,

"Blake, let me be the first to say that I think you and I need to work this out."

Blake was honestly not expecting this.

Blake hardly trusted herself to answer at this point and so tilted her head, like a quizzical cat. Jaune continued, huddling into himself,

"You and I, I and you, us. I don't like not knowing you enough Blake. Or you knowing me enough. I tell myself it's fine, it'll work out, but really, all I can do for you is sit here and watch as something torments you, and there's nothing I know I can do to make you feel better about it." Blake's eyes widened as it dawned on her what it was he was saying. It was true. Neither one of them really knew anything about the other one. And that was just… sad. She frowned as she agreed, subconsciously, that he and her did not, and do not, get along.

"It kills me to see you suffer, Blake… I cannot forgive myself for it." He said, carrying a great weight upon him that resonated in his voice. Blake looked down at the floor as she was ashamed by knowing she was causing somebody as pure and kind as Jaune pain. She was beginning to think that she shouldn't even be mating with him at all. It clearly was not going to work, he and she just weren't compatible. She began to think of a way to back out of her plan, and this relationship too.

But that's when Jaune surprised her,

"I think, you and I, should start spending more time together." He said resolutely, staring her bravely in the eyes. Blake was stupendously surprised by this. And it showed. Her expression was pretty funny; Jaune would have laughed if he weren't dead serious.

On the outside, she was surprised, shocked even. But on the inside, she was _electric._ A window of opportunity has presented itself, blind-sided her even. And a windy spark had flown in through it and re-ignited her fire within like a towering inferno. Her plan was going to fall into place if she was quick. But she mustn't be _too _quick. She has to handle this just right otherwise he might retract and be even harder to cajole into mating.

Her mind was made up, and she waited for the moment to strike.

She did however deliver an answer, her libido caged with the promised man promising time to her,

"Doing what?" she said softly, trying _so_ hard not to pounce on the first suggestion.

Jaune shook his head to show it didn't need context, "Doing whatever, but you and me, I'd like to better friends."

Blake tilted her head once more,

"You'd like a Team of Better Friends?" Jaune could only shrug to this. He looked away for a long while, and Blake became a little antsy. She needed it, badly, but she needed to play it properly. One wrong move, and the game was finished.

Jaune than said in a voice heavy with assuredness,

"If there's anything you need me for, I'll be there for you." He said, looking deep into her eyes and implanted another toe-hold on Blake's heart.

"I'd like you to know that, but there's more." Blake's ears perked at this. It was her way of saying 'Go on' among trusted friends – or her teammates and Team JNPR. Jaune took one last resolute breath and said,

"We should do something tomorrow. Just you and me. Get to know each other, become better friends."

Blake found this _far _too good to refuse,

"Yeah. I'd like that." Blake smiled sweetly, and Jaune smiled back. On the inside Blake was a virtual thunderstorm. She had done it! She's secured Jaune for _an entire day_! A perfect chance to enact her fantas- _plan_ for Jaune in regards to her natural desires.

Blake was beginning to plan all the fun they could have 'getting to know each-other' when Jaune tacked on to his last statement,

"Plus, we have three weeks before Semester Holidays, so… we've got plenty of time."

Blake thought about what he said, "Yeah, yeah we do." She said, her thoughts going far and wide to fit in _three weeks'_ worth of juicy, amazing, unbelievable things for them to do.

But there was enough time for that, later. For now, they both needed rest.

"I look forward to tomorrow, Jaune." Blake smiled brilliantly.

"So do I." Jaune smiled, although weighted by his tiredness. Blake stood up and hoisted Jaune up after her, feeling the wondrous ripples of his arms all the way from her hand. Blake tried to change the subject in her head to allow Jaune to leave and have his hand back, and quell her Heat-influenced voice while she was at it,

"Goodnight Jaune. And see you tomorrow." Blake said regally. Jaune bowed gentlemanly,

"Mmmm, good evening my good madam, and I hope to see you tomorrow for… uuuh… Fun Stuff." Blake chuckled at his poor attempt at an aristocrat voice.

"Bye Sir Jaune, Knight of the Vomit Table."

"Hey!"

"Hahahah."

They both smiled at one another and turned to go to their respective dorm rooms.

That's when Blake just remembered something vitally important,

"Hey Jaune?"

"Hm?"

She stepped closer to the blond knight, got up on her tippy-toes and kissed Jaune chastely on the cheek. On the corner of his mouth.

* * *

With the final checks of their equipment complete, Team RWBY minus the B were ready to set out on their search.

"Everybody's ready, let's go!" Ruby proclaimed energetically.

"YEAH!" Yang cried, ready for adventure.

* * *

"As you lead." Weiss added and turned the door knob and opened the door to the hall.

"Thanks, Jaune, for being there. Even when you didn't know how to be."

He giggled nervously and blushed deeply from his outburst. Blake giggled at his giggle. When he composed himself enough he said, in a lacking voice,

"Yeah, anytime." With a shrug and a scratch of his neck. "Not for the kiss, but for, you know… Being there." He then closed the door firmly, stood wondrously for a minute or so, and then waded over to his bed and fell upon it, extremely exhausted from his full day. '_Boy it feels good to rest_.'

You better enjoy it Jaune, you're going to need it. For Blake remained outside, in a daze of her own imaginings and expectations; all of which was filled with Jaune.

The ebony-haired Faunus turned to her dorm room's door and peered at the base of the wall in front of her, her mind a further from her surroundings,

'Touch, Taste, Sound, Sight, Smell. All done.' Blake mentally whispered.

"Target acquired." She muttered to herself, with a wicked grin.

* * *

Weiss, Ruby and Yang opened the door, and found a very peculiar sight.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. But look, extra-long chapter!**

**Odds are I won't be updating in the next couple of weeks, school's going to become more demanding as I disregard it to follow my imagination of the Faunus and the Knight. I'll update as often as I can, but, school takes priority. Sorry guys :(**

**Also, my sister gave me a cover image, which is good considering I certainly wasn't going to make one. (Although she doesn't read the story, just giving peripheral support) It's good, it suits the story well-enough, but it isn't exactly what I was hoping for. But it's still cool to put a face to this story.**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to roosterteethfanatic for being awesome for considering my work awesome enough to be in the 'Best of RWBY Fanfictions' community. That is seriously tremendous, and only after 2 or 3 chapters in. That was a serious boost to my self-esteem.**

**If you haven't had a look at the community, you should. It's the quickest way of discerning the 'Best of…' without having to trawl for yourself.**

**I also took the liberty of re-uploading a few of the previous chapters, fixing a few things that would make it better.**

**Have a good life.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heated conversation.

**Terribly sorry for the wait, bogged down with school work and a lack of ideas. But, regardless, here I am to persevere. I also improved chapter 6, I wasn't completely happy with it, so I added a little something to spice it up a bit.**

* * *

"_Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined._"

– Henry David Thoreau.

* * *

Blake had been in so pleasant a mood that she'd failed to notice the other members of her team, all awake, greet her return with a cacophony of confusion,

"WHA?!"

"You were?..."

"But how… When di… I don't e…"

Yang, Weiss and Ruby exclaimed, respectively. Blake regarded them all with confusion, the door wide open and the three crowded around the doorway, staring at her equally as confused.

Blake had been looking forward to going to bed and actually dreaming of Jaune now – the conversation left her with the feeling that she'd gotten his consent to do so – but the young ninja hadn't anticipated her team being awake.

She gazed at them all quickly and spoke in an inquisitive voice,

"Oh, hey guys, what's wrong?"

This query was greeted with silence as her team looked at her with looks of disbelief, confusion and relief. The three then lurched forth, took hold of Blake's gown and yanked her back into the dorm room.

She was flung into the room and became the centre of attention, the door slammed shut behind her. Then began the uproar, all over again,

"We were so worried-"

"How could you do such an incredulous-"

"I still don't get how-"

Blake was not expecting this. Her Heat was quelled for now, as it was preparing for the onslaught of passion it would be receiving, and so she looped back to her usual conduct – for now.

"WHOA, whoa. Calm, friends, be calm."

"Calm? How can we be calm? You bailed on us and we had no idea where you were-"

"Yeah, that was completely rude-"

"We didn't know what had happened. We were scared-"

At this, all traces of Blake's Heat were gone, and she now devoted herself to the situation. Blake wanted to reassure her friends, and reassure herself at the same time,

"Guys, really, it's fine. I just stepped out for a drink. Nothing to be worried about." Blake said, trying to assuage her teammates' worry. Her team, however, wasn't convinced,

"By crying out and running out the door?" Weiss asked scoldingly, arms crossed over her chest, looking _very_ angry.

Blake was embarrassed to realise at how sloppily she'd executed her plan to 'Undertake Jaune' – as Nora might put it. Sure she was flush with hormonal energy, but that did not excuse her from slipping up as she had. Never before had she performed so poorly in her current status of ninja, and she would like to keep that status intact. She began pelting herself with critiques and engrained sayings to regain focus and invigorate her primal stealthy abilities.

'_How could I be so vain? So hard-headed? I'm going to have to shape up after my time with Jaune – the exams drained me of more than I imagined._' Blake decided mentally, eyes hardening at her internal lesson.

Blake was still yet to answer, and so pushed down her mental reprimand and shrugged as casually as she could,

"I was really thirsty." She answered, though it sounded more like a question. This made her teammates suspicious.

They each firmly planted themselves to the spot and spoke,

"Alright Blake, what's going on?" Yang questioned seriously.

"Yeah, something's up, and whatever it is it isn't right." Ruby followed-up, as serious as she could manage. Which, when it came to her friends, was deadly.

"You're acting unusually, which is a clear sign of a guilty suspect." Weiss matter-of-factly stated, intensifying her glare. "So tell us-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" the three question simultaneously. Blake backed up against the book shelf, feeling corralled by her own friends. Though to her credit she did not quake, like her legs were feeling now, but resolutely stood and quickly thought up an excuse to placate the team.

There were a many number of ways she could subvert her actions as anything but suspicious. Getting some fresh air. Chasing a flying book page. Investigating an anomalous sound or light in the forest. Rescuing a cat in a tree, any would do, Blake was confident of that. As a master of stealth, she was adept at fabricating fiction to suit a reality in need of a twist – such as coming up with a lie when caught with your hand in the cookie jar, for example – but she felt neither the theatricality nor the energy to follow-through on what she might say.

She's a good liar, but lies take energy, and right now, she had little.

She thought briefly of admitting to what it was she was actually doing. Going outside to find Jaune. But that would mean admitting to her 'predicament' to her friends of finding a mate to lay with and what her choice is for the 'remedy'. Jaune popped into her head once more and she kicked it away as a treat for later.

Mid mental-kick Blake regarded her friends, and knew very well that she could never lie to them. They were her Trusted Ones – though they sat a fair distance outside her ring of trust – and she would never do such a thing to them. Though, if they were to tread on her toes when attempting to mate with Jaune, blood _will _rain. That much was certain.

Blake kicked away those venomous thoughts and built herself up to speak the truth of what happened outside the door, however easiest she could.

She did, however, meet a significant hurdle. While it was foolish to imagine these three as competition, they would become menacing obstacles. Yang would no doubt conjure up some manner of interruption or wasting away of Blake's time – it has happened before. Ruby would want to spend time with Jaune, discussing web-shows that they like and weapons and baking – Jaune bakes and Ruby eats – and would definitely seek out Jaune when Blake intends to do the 'act'. And Weiss…

It was clear that Jaune had a liking for the heiress ever since he saw her. Blake remembered the first day with a smile – new school, bright future, crowded auditorium of blank, forgettable faces, Jaune's notice of Weiss' comment to Ruby's suggestion, etc. – but, she regarded the present day with a frown, knowing that, in a big way, Weiss is going to interfere with Blake's plan.

Jaune will obviously feel an inclination towards her, and may actually reject Blake for her, but Blake was in _far_ too deep to let him go to somebody who doesn't even know and doesn't even care. This made her grimace internally.

While not potential sexual competitors, they were obstacles that needed to be overcome. While this was true, Blake could feel her free day with Jaune slip away from her. And as harsh as that feels to let him go, she steeled herself knowing that it will allow her more time with him later, undisturbed.

Blake came out of her mental reprieve and glanced at her fellow teammates. She would have to tell them the truth, she would be incapable of not telling them; but she wouldn't allow them to gain the upper hand. She would have to tell them her plans, and how they mustn't interfere, though how that will happen without them becoming the advantageous ones seemed unlikely.

'_Lying to them will just drag it along unnecessarily, and make things a lot more difficult for myself._' Blake thought as a side note.

Fully prepared, Blake sat down on her bed and was about to refute the argument laid out to her, but found herself _far_ too tired to do so. The mattress of her comfy bed massaged her buttocks and coerced her into rest. She yawned, massively, swaying from side-to-side on the spot. The others mimicked her; they too began to feel the pull of fatigue from their long day and night after especially long weeks.

They each looked as if they'd run five marathons, whilst also completing an essay for Professor Oobleck on a subject they knew nothing about, while avoiding Nevermore attacks, all within a day. They were plum out of energy, and were no way ready for any kind of interrogation work.

When Blake finished her yawn Ruby yawned out after her,

"Ok, that's it. We're all tired and worked up, and things need to be discussed, but right now we all desperately need sleep." looking barely conscious, her body drooped.

"Uh-huh." Blake drawled, shakily slouching upright against the bookshelf.

"Mm." Weiss croaked, peeling her eyelids open to maintain concentration.

"Pfft." Yang breathed, already retreating to bed for the rest of the night, hopefully.

"I'll explain myself in the morning, but for nooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW-" Blake cut herself off in a yawn. The other three chirped a response and slipped back into their pyjamas before clambering into their warm beds.

'_Aaaaaah, sleep, how I have missed you._' Ruby thought as she curled into her pillow and immediately slept.

'_Much better._' Weiss declared in her mind, finally resting her precious, tired body.

'_Blake's back, how nice._' Yang drawled, even in her own head, flopping under her sheets.

Blake sat still while her friends fell into sleep around her before she pivoted into her bed, placed her book back in its spot on the shelf, pulled the sheets over her, adjusted Gambol Shroud to lock her in her bed like a pen, and as soon as she laid her head down, began to dream.

**The following morning…**

Blake awoke to tingling. Endless _tingling. _She was swimming in ecstasy, every little thing was amazing. It felt like all the greatest pleasures in the world had coalesced on her bed and surrounded her in the orgasmic feeling that they delivered her. It was as if the shimmering light and cool breeze from outside made every skin cell it hit sparkle and ripple the fantastic effect _everywhere_. Every movement stimulated her senses, every heartbeat made her more powerful and every breath powered her stimulation and restarted each sensation over again.

Blake could not rightly remember what it was she was dreaming, or what in fact she was going to do today, but she knew, with absolute certainty, that Jaune was an integral part of it.

Blake vaguely recalled what had happened last night as she sat up and retracted Gambol Shroud from the 'legs' of Yang's bunk.

She was then pelted with _everything_ that had happened last night, and she froze.

The sky was dark outside with heavy clouds settled above the school. Blake absent-mindedly regarded it as she progressed her thoughts of the previous night,

'_I'm in Heat_.' Blake examined herself – she was easily stimulated and highly aroused at the moment. She was like a sex-bomb at this point – a powder keg of hormonal energy pent up in one place. Blake then remembered how much she was going to _hate _the Heat. She had been dreading it for as long as she fully understood what it was that would happen to her when it strikes. A total loss of control for two or three_ weeks, _to something as primeval and demoralising as a Faunus' instinctual desire for sex! By the Gods this was going to be a nightmare.

'_I am going to mate with Jaune_.' Blake thought with resolute certainty. She had, as of last night, submitted herself to the act of sleeping with Jaune, and had left the primary mark on him as her mate. She then reviewed the mental plan she'd formulated for what she will do and how she will do it – though not for the actual 'act', that will be an improvisational 'spur-of-the-moment' event – and blushed heavily. She could not believe that she was that enamoured with Jaune. And to the point of Heated sex… oh boy.

'_I have to ensure Jaune is mine as a mate_.' Regardless of how she may have or will feel about this situation she's in, Jaune was hers, it was decided. It now has gone too far for either one to back out. Whether they like it or not, they will be mates.

'_My friends caught me last night._' They know she was acting strangely last night, and so demanded she answer for her actions. This included (in Blake's mind) admitting to her Heat and situation with Jaune. Blake glanced around the room, seeing her fellow teammates rumble and stir under their covers. The shifting of blankets looked inviting to Blake, but upon seeing Weiss twist and face her Blake was immediately divorced from the arousal she felt. That was strange, Blake would never think or feel like that normally. Her Heat was affecting her in all manner of ways.

In Blake's period of reflection, her teammates arose from their beds and ambled about, preparing themselves for their day. Blake looked at them traipse about and prepare themselves for the day – her porcelain face reflecting her conflicting thoughts – and supposed she'd have to remind them of the last night 'incident'. She opened her mouth to speak,

"Don't you say anything yet, I'm getting us some breakfast!" Yang called out to her from the bathroom where she was brushing her hair and teeth at the same time. Yang hurried in her act to finish before she tapped Blake on the nose and scurried out the door, bumped into Ren outside and the two headed to the cafeteria to bring breakfast for their respective teams.

Weiss began to run the shower as Ruby started a kettle of water on to boil in the kitchenette. Blake just sat on her bed, stupefied. Although blunt and unstated, her team was willing to hear her out instead of grilling her for the scoop. That impressed Blake. And so Blake, appreciating her friend's respect for her word, sat in wait.

But also, she didn't dare move encase she got the tingles again. That was more so for her teammates benefit. They didn't need to hear the moans and 'meows' Blake fought desperately to quell as soon as she awoke. Blake was more than happy to wait patiently for her friends to listen to her problems; it gratified her and made her feel a bit better.

It was, in a way, a minor torture actually, leaving her to sit in her own hormonal cradle, while her senses were all very sensitive, and circulating the tiniest traces of things that excited and aroused Blake. The sound of running water made her want to… 'arrive' in time with the shower's sprays; the smell of coffee and her favourite tea – Black Calla Lily - and her own perfume – Sensual Shadow No.24 – enhanced the atmosphere into one of desire.

If that weren't bad enough, the faint traces of Jaune leftover from his occasional visits to Team RWBY's dorm were still imprinted on the floors, bed frame, cabinet and windowsill. This drove her over the edge, it was like he was in the room, dancing and swirling about in his white splendour to entice Blake, and Blake only. What little there was of him was engrained into her from last night, and she called upon this memory bank of sensory input to fill in what gaps were left with him.

She then slipped into a daydream of Jaune spinning and stamping and swinging in his act to attract her, in a luxuriously revealing white robe and a wreath of golden Light Lilies hung around his neck, one held firmly between his teeth. And his efforts were working.

How long this daydream lasted was beyond Blake, she was far to entranced in Jaune's hip movements to care what might be happening in the world before her.

That was, however, until Weiss approached her with a towel, saying that she could take a shower if she liked. Blake shook herself from her mental recluse and accepted the towel, stepping speedily to the bathroom as a red blush crept up her face.

'_Good,_' Blake thought, '_a shower might just be what I need to calm my mind of Jaune… for now._' She regaled with a smile.

She put her hand under the downpour and immediately threw herself backwards against the wall. It was _boiling _hot, and _chilling _cold, and _endlessly amazing_. Seriously, it was like a continuous pelting of quick kisses against her sensitive skin. Blake couldn't hold back any longer.

She needed Jaune _now_!

She burst out the dorm room door and slammed it behind her and then began knocking Team JNPR's door at 115 mph. It sounded almost like a wood-pecker from those ancient cartoons, or like Professor Oobleck on Dust-spiked coffee. That was a seriously weird lesson – even for Professor Oobleck. The wall behind his board still has an indentation where his marker drilled into during that one lesson.

The door behind her was being pounded on by Ruby and Weiss, who had shaken free their confusion of Blake disappearing again and tried desperately to get Blake to return to the dorm before she ran away again. They needn't worry, for Blake had no intention of going far – distance wise at least.

Blake was bouncing on the balls of her feet, completely disregarding all else as she waited eagerly for her mate to answer her call. She was so eager she stepped into the door and pressed herself against it, straining her ears to hear some confirmation that her man had answered her in likewise fashion. Just then she heard the footsteps that belonged to Pyrrha and the clicking of the door opening. With a quick scowl she repositioned herself to be standing away from the door and smiled brightly at the one who'd opened the door,

"Hello!" Nora exclaimed with a happy, wide mouthed grin. Blake was momentarily confused, she swore she heard Pyrrha's footsteps, not Nora's. She looked down and saw Nora wearing Pyrrha's gold-detailed leather boots. Internally Blake laughed, but externally Blake cringed at her inability to detect a difference in a person's walking pattern – like somebody wearing boots not designed for them.

Through the confusion, Blake couldn't help but ask,

"Morning…Nora… why are you wearing Pyrrha's boots?"

"I'm also wearing her boobie-trap."

Blake blinked, and gazed at Nora. She wore Pyrrha's boots, her own pyjama pants, and Jaune's hood. Nothing of Ren's was being worn, it seems. Blake didn't see any booby-trap. And so Blake sought clarity,

"Her what?"

Nora giggled and leaned closer conspiratorially,

"You know… her _Boobie-Trap_!" Nora whispered then proclaimed as she unzipped Jaune's hood to reveal that she was wearing Pyrrha's chest armour. Blake went wide-eyed and stepped back once at the sight. The armour was close-fitting, and quite revealing, but the most notable part of Nora wearing it, was that it was not designed to fit her, and to fit it properly, she removed her own bra.

While disturbing to imagine somebody wearing something you yourself wear as intimately as that, the sight of Nora's bosoms stuck within the custom-made armour was certainly… attention-grabbing.

"Oh, I see." Blake blushed a little, '_Boobie-Trap, I get it._' Blake's perverse mind announced.

"Yeah, Boobie-Trap, get it?"

"Yes, Nora, I understand."

Nora giggled once more and zipped up the hoodie,

"I'm doing it to prank Jaune. It'll really spook him to see Pyrrha's armour on me, showing this much _boobie heft_! _I want to see him blush like crazy before he and Pyrrha try to get me to take it off_." Nora whispered before slipping into a fit of giggles.

Blake imagined the scene of Nora practically flashing Jaune, and then possibly removing the armour to reveal her bare chest. Blake's face lit up a bright pink. Blake then also imagined what Jaune would think if he saw her in Pyrrha's armour. How would he react to that? Blake dressed and armoured like Pyrrha. Or maybe Weiss? Perhaps she could wear another's clothes to stimulate Jaune into action.

She considered how Spartan men typically laid with their woman when she posed as a man through use of costume and make-up. This gave her an idea to use.

But nevertheless, Blake needed to speak with Jaune,

"Hey Nora, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Jaune. May I?" Blake asked as politely and casually as she could.

"Jau-_awn~_" Nora sang out to her leader, skipping back to her bed awaiting the pancakes Ren promised to deliver her, and disguising herself as best she could from Jaune's view. At this point Blake was given a clear view of Team JNPR's dorm, and it was pretty usual. Four separate beds, two paired beds pushed closer to save space, two sets of closets – one dark, one light, both made of polished wood – several little night-stands, the kitchenette, the bathroom – currently occupied, the shower running with someone inside – and a little TV sitting atop a stand with a number of games and appliances hooked up inside it beneath the window of the dorm. All fairly standard.

But what was truly interesting was how Jaune's smell was _everywhere_. _He _was everywhere. Everywhere she looked and smelled with her enhanced-Faunus senses she detected her mate, and it drove her right over the edge. Blake squirmed a little where she stood and came upon the brink of a wondrous climax just through her imagination, but she managed to withhold from _that_. The very idea of that happening in a doorway to her friends' room was simply _mortifying_.

As enticing as it would be to lock herself in Jaune's room and do nothing but roll around in him all day – which wasn't a bad idea, her inner-perverse mind noted – she had her own Team to deal with. And while she thought about it, Jaune's too. Where was Jaune anyway?

Just then Jaune poked his head out the bathroom door, a toothbrush crammed in his foamy, lightly blue mouth. Blake licked her lips instinctively when she saw his covered in the white substance, and instantly desired lunging forth and licking his mouth clean of the paste, before she would lick it dirty.

With a mental kick to those thoughts, she waved innocently to Jaune with the hand she put under the shower's spray a moment ago, still wet. She examined her hand quickly and wiped it against her gown discretely, as Jaune smiled in response and stepped out of the bathroom, dressed the same as the night previous, his toothbrush now transferred to his hand.

He was closer now, _marvellously _close. His mouth was still a little frothy, and within mouth-assault distance. She licked her lips again, gazing intently at his mouth and then snapped herself out of that and regarded him fully.

She was about to begin her plot to steal him away and 'Rock the Casbah' as the ancients used to say, but found one piece of evidence that gave her pause; if Jaune was in the bathroom, and the shower's on, but he's not showering, then who is?

The idea of interrupting Jaune as he's having a shower blossomed in her head and was subsequently dashed aside for she had the real thing with her now, and no need to daydream.

But she did return to the fact that the bathroom had no occupying members of Team JNPR, whilst the dorm had two members of the team, and the cafeteria had one member of the team there. This equation was improper, and so was asked, in her earnest curiosity,

"Hey, Jaune where's Pyrrha?"

Jaune gave her an amused, but confused look,

"You asked for me to ask where Pyrrha is?" Blake then immediately realised how stupid she just sounded. She sighed and gazed at the floor for a second as her head lulled down in defeat and then sprang back up in reaffirmation,

"No, sorry, I was just confused, is all." she reiterated, indicating the room and the vacant Spartan warrior with a side-to-side look. Jaune saw this and nodded in understanding,

"Ah, I get you-" '_Yeah you do._' Blake's inner-perverse voice remarked, much to the dismay of Blake, "-Pyrrha's in the shower."

Blake nodded in understanding, and was about to say what she originally wanted to say, but paused when she considered something – Jaune was just in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Pyrrha was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Blake has seen the dormitory bathrooms for herself, nearly every dorm has one – and she was well aware that the shower did not have opaque glass, or a concealing curtain.

Blake began to panic. She assumed Jaune was in the room willingly, with Pyrrha completely naked in a shower behind him, with a pane of glass on a sliding door separating her from him. Perhaps he watched her reflection as he brushed his teeth with eager delight. Perhaps Pyrrha allowed this to happen, for the two were so intimately connected that it was not indecent to do such things. Perhaps he was about to join her…

She assumed Jaune and Pyrrha were an item, and found such actions natural for the two, thus making Blake's plan crumble and shatter on top of her. If Pyrrha was a threat, she had to be eliminated, and if she was a competitor, than the Spartan may just find herself at the business end of a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe and suspended from mobility for as long as Blake deems satisfactory.

What's more, Blake's belief in this theory made her think her plan had reached a crisis point. Her mate was taken from her and she will _not _allow anything to stop her in her quest. But this was all speculation, it could be innocent – although not likely – and Blake was willing to hear out what her chosen mate had to say for himself.

"Pyrrha's in the bathroom?" Blake quizzed as casually as she could manage, which was faltering fast.

"Yeah." Jaune answered, a little weary of Blake, popping the toothbrush back into his mouth.

"Where you just were."

Jaune's eyes lit up with realisation and then he choked on his toothbrush in his gasp. He realised what Blake must have thought about his predisposition, and tried vehemently to resurrect his integrity as a gentleman.

With a splutter Jaune answered,

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I really needed to brush up and she needed the shower, so she hung a towel up to maintain some privacy for herself." Jaune explained, his face red and his hand scratching against the back of his head.

"Oh, ok." Blake replied, relieved about Jaune being free to her but also more weary of Pyrrha and her advances unto Jaune like a territorial predator. It may turn out to be nothing, but the risk, however slim, was expanded beyond proportion in Blake's mind and made a mountain of a stone. Blake made a mental note of monitoring her. She was every bit tenacious as she was skilled.

Pyrrha can play the game of hunt exceptionally well.

"So, yeah, did you want to tell me something?..." Jaune said, pulling Blake free from her planning and directing her to what it was she had sought all this time.

As eager as she was, it was in this moment that she realised that she was propelled by her Heat into almost laying with Jaune, and that doing so, now, was a very bad idea. Her Team expected her to answer for her absence, and she was clearly unprepared for that kind of commitment without further planning first.

Plus, the mood was pretty much killed as soon as Nora opened the door.

"That's correct. Jaune, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have to postpone our 'Better Friends' thing you wanted us to do together. I'm sorry. Some things suddenly came up." Blake said, looking back at her own Team's dorm-room door.

"Yeah, no, yeah it's cool. I probably can't do it today either. I already promised Pyrrha I'd do something with her today." Jaune said with a sheepish grin and an apologetic tone.

"Oh." Blake said, acting slightly interested, her head tilted a bit to the side. While this made her look interested in what was said – which she was in fact becoming increasingly territorial about – she was actually doing that to peer past Jaune and into the dorm without having him move. It was a handy skill she'd developed – a sort of out-of-body reconnaissance.

Though she knew where Pyrrha was, getting an idea as to what Pyrrha intended to do with her mate was what Blake sought. Blake found nothing credible and returned to regular senses,

"And I'm pretty tired from last night." Jaune tacked on. Blake grinned shrewdly on the inside and began torpedoing numerous comments about Jaune's choice of words, but stumped those comments long before they reached the light of day. The halting of lewd comments did, however, bleed into reality – a small smile raced to her lips.

"But I'll definitely have tomorrow." Jaune added hopefully.

"Yeah of course. I'll see you then." Blake replied pliantly, glad for the extra time she has to prepare her game-plan.

"Yeah, ok, see you."

"And sorry again."

"Yeah, no it's ok."

With that final comment and a wave Jaune was gone behind his door and Blake behind her own. Her teammates were seated aggregately around the room, waiting impatiently for Blake to return so they could interrogate her for why she – for whatever reason – enjoyed tormenting them. Yang had even returned with breakfast – a pleasant array of foods indeed – without Blake even noticing. This Heat is seriously affecting her in the most horrible ways.

Blake was impressed with her own abstinence as she changed her initial query to Jaune, and handled the situation well for being hormonally flexed by the young man.

"Finally, you're back." Yang commented with a mouth full of chocolate-croissant. The three put down their respective breakfast eats and gave Blake the hardest look they could give her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, again." Blake sighed in resignation. '_Here it comes_.' Blake thought.

"What's going on Blake? Seriously? We're worried." Ruby asked her, silver eyes brimming with concern. Blake took the time to gaze at every single one of them. Gauge their response from what she knew of them so far, and sort out what it was she wanted to say.

With a sigh of resolution, her mind made up, Blake confessed,

"You guys should know I went into Heat not too long ago-"

"WHAT?!"

Blake sighed again, annoyed. '_This is going to take a while._'

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**Good, while I've got your attention I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome! 15000 + views on this story! And, it's the number one Jaune/Blake story on RWBY Fanfiction! That's AWESOME! I'm truly humbled. And yes, while it is a small gathering of writings, it is still awesome to see. Thank you all so much for your support, I don't believe this story would be what it is without it.**

**Now for the remark on the chapter: Man, this was a REAL doozy. Took ages to put down, even when I had a clear idea of what I wanted to write. This chapter signifies a shift forward in the story, kind of like an Act of a story, but more of a further step towards completion. More characters will be introduced and additional situations will arise in the coming chapters, and I just hope this will be seen as adequate to what I've foretold it to be in the description.**

**Thank you all, have a good life.**


End file.
